


Endorphine

by Alma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lehrer!Jean, M/M, Student!Marco, Ymir ist cool, aber erstmal Handarbeit für Marco alleine, explizit kommt noch, german smut, habe mich ein bisschen ausgelebt, porn mit (bisschen) plot, sollte eigentlich nur Smut werden, überraschung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt ist verliebt und dies ist auf dem ersten Blick nicht wirklich das Problem, mit welchem er sich rumschlagen muss. Der gutaussehende Jean Kirschstein hat alles, was Marcos Knie weich werden lässt, und dann bietet Jean ihm auch noch an, ihm ein wenig bei seinem Studium zu helfen. Da kommt das Problem. Jean Kirschstein ist sein Lehrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In meinem Blut werfen die Endorphine Blasen,  
> Wenn hinter deinen stillen Augen die Gedanken rasen.

“... G-gleich…”

“Drück’ fester!”

“Ich mach schon so fest ich kann!”

“Fester!”

“Hetz’ mich nicht, Eren!”, schnaubte Marco und wischte sich über die Stirn, nachdem der beladene Pult um einige Meter zur Seite geschoben wurde. Der Brünette klopfte sich die Hände ab und schaute stolz zu seinem Klassenkameraden hinüber. “Geht doch, war doch gar nicht so schwer.”

“Für dich vielleicht. Im Gegensatz zu mir, hast du dir nicht erst vor kurzem dein Handgelenk verstaucht.”, murrte der Schwarzhaarige und rieb sich über das besagte Gelenk, seiner rechten Hand.

Eren grunzte unattraktiv und warf den Kopf kurz nach hinten, um ein kehliges Lachen von sich zu geben. “Finde es ja immer noch sehr komisch, dass dein _rechtes Handgelenk_ verstaucht ist, dabei belegst du noch nicht einmal einen Sportkurs.” Marco entfiel die Zweideutigkeit seiner Aussage nicht, doch er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, dagegen etwas zu sagen. Vermutlich würde Eren nicht einmal zuhören.

Schweigend zog er sich zu seiner Sitzreihe zurück und schob sich an den Schülern vorbei, von welchen manche einen genervten Ton von sich gaben; verständlich. Bei Eren war dies nicht anders, er folgte ihm dicht und schmiss sich auf den Platz neben ihm. Armin hatte sein Buch wieder zurück auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt, nachdem die beiden ihn passiert hatten.

“Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir immer diesen Mist machen müssen. Jedes mal. Jedes. Verdammte. Mal.”, brummte Eren. “Es ist, als hätte er Spaß daran uns immer vorzuführen.”

“Ich finde nicht, dass er uns vorführt.”, murmelte Marco und zückte einen Stift aus der abgegriffenden Federmappe. “Er weiß einfach, dass… uhm.. wir ihm gerne helfen?”

Wieder schnappte Eren lachend nach Luft und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern. “ _Du_ vielleicht.”, gluckste er. “ _Ich_ aber bestimmt nicht, der Kerl hasst mich. Er findet es wahrscheinlich lustig mich hin und her zu scheuchen.”

Armin räusperte sich und beugte sich nach vorne, um sowohl einen Blick auf Marco, wie auch Eren werfen zu können. “Als _Hass_ würde ich es nicht bezeichnen, vielleicht... Abneigung.”

“Pah! Nichts da. Gerade du solltest wissen, dass ich _immer_ aufgerufen werde, und von diesen ganzen Mahnungen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Alle reden, und wer wird angeschnauzt?!” Eren zeigte auf und deutete auf sich hinab. _“_ _Ich!”_

_“Gibt es etwas zu sagen, Jäger?”_

Die Worte hallten zu ihrer Sitzreihe hinauf und Erens Kopf kippte sofort nach vorne, während er lautstark und frustriert stöhnte. Marco hingegen richtete sich etwas auf, seine Schultern hoben sich und sein Mund wurde mit einem Mal trocken, sodass er fest schluckte.

Dort stand er, in seinem weißen Hemd, der schwarzen Hose, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den scharfen Blick hinauf zu ihnen gerichtet. In seinen goldbraunen Augen reflektierte sich das grelle Licht und Marco glaubte Minuten nicht geblinzelt zu haben, angesichts der Tatsache, wie trocken sich seine Augen anfühlten. Schluckend wandte er den Blick ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Stift in seiner Hand, welcher bedrohlich zappelte, ehe er in einem hohen Bogen in die Luft flog und einen Klassenkameraden am Hinterkopf traf. Connie rieb sich grummelnd die rasierte Stelle und drehte sich mit einem verwirrten Blick herum. “ _Dude_ , alles klar bei dir?” Marco nickte zögernd.

Unter seinen Freunden war es kein Geheimnis mehr, dass er für seinen Geschichts- und Biologielehrer schwärmte, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hatte. Doch wenn man ihn ansah, war dies auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass Eren und die anderen davon Wind bekamen. Es würde sie nicht einmal wundern, wenn Herr Kirschstein es nicht selbst ahnte. Marco war kein schlechter Schüler, besonders nicht in seinen Fächern, doch wenn es um Meldungen ging und Vorträge, verwandelte sich der Musterschüler zu einem stotternden, verlegenden Haufen. Nicht selten hatte er sich hinterher von Mitschülern Sprüche anhören dürfen, die ihm seine Stimmung mehr versauten, als alles andere. Im Grunde hatten sie recht, doch das änderte nichts an der verzwickten Lage.

Aber was konnte er schon dafür? Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er nicht der einzige war. Jean Kirschstein war jung und dieses Jahr war er zum ersten Mal als Dozent an der Uni. Die fünfundzwanzig Jahre standen ihm gut und er war Marco schon beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen aufgefallen. Man könnte meinen, dass sich dadurch der Unterricht sicherlich interessanter gestaltete, als wenn es jemand wäre, den man nicht leiden konnte. Im Gegenteil. Wenn man von der Verlegenheit ganz absah, war dabei noch das Problem, der Tagträumerei. Nach fünf Minuten höchster Konzentration hatte Marco seine Wachträume perfektioniert, bis er grob von Eren aufgeweckt wurde. Nach zwei Monaten Uni, hatte sich Marco als hoffnungslosen Fall eingestuft und damit müsste er wohl nun zurecht kommen. Was hatte er auch schon für eine Wahl?

Es war für ihn nicht ganz einzuschätzen, ob es nun sein Glück war, dass Jean… Herr Kirschstein, sein Lehrer war. Immerhin war es nicht so, als hätte er überhaupt eine Chance. Auch wenn er Volljährig war - okay, Lüge, demnächst - so würde dies nichts daran ändern, dass es noch niemals gut war, wenn Lehrer Beziehungen zu ihren Schülern pflegten. Marco erinnerte sich ungern an einen Fall zurück, der sich auch an dieser Universität ereignet hatte. Die Beziehung von zwei erwachsenen Personen war nicht das Problem, mit der Volljährigkeit folgte die Eigenverantwortung, dennoch traten ganz andere Dinge in Kraft. Etwas wie, dass die Bewertung des Schülers sich ändern könnte, sobald die Beziehung nicht mehr oberflächlich war. Alles Dinge, mit denen Marco sicherlich keine Probleme hätte, aber Schule und Uni waren schon immer eigenartig gewesen und.. _woah_.

Schon wieder dachte er so darüber, als hätte er bereits etwas mit einem seiner Lehrer. Nein, nein, nicht mit irgendeinem, mit diesem. _Gott, verdammt._ Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen, wie so oft im Unterricht. Marco war erleichtert, dass sie lediglich einen Film sahen - daher hatten Eren und er den Pult beiseite geräumt, während Jean den Fernseher heranrollte - denn den Worten folgen, konnte er sowieso nicht mehr.

Frustriert stützte er seinen Kopf und kritzelte auf der Rückseite seines Schreibblockes herum, ehe ihm jemand von hinten an den Kopf schnipste. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet worden, daher wirkte die Erscheinung hinter ihm noch etwas bedrohlicher als sowieso schon. Ymir hatte immer eine gewisse unheimliche Aura und Dunkelheit schien sie nur zu verstärken.

“Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis du ihm einen Apfel auf den Pult legst, mit einer netten Notiz, huh?”, flüsterte sie und schmunzelte breit, sodass ihre Zähne regelrecht schienen.

Brummend wandte Marco seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab und beugte sich weiter über den Block.

“Psst”, kam es von hinter seinem Ohr. Ymir beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass ihm nahezu ihr Atem im Nacken kitzelte. “Tu’ nicht so, Marco. Kennst du Indiana Jones? Der bekommt auch immer Liebesbriefe von seinen Schülern, der steckt das auch gut weg. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.”

“Ymir”, zischte Marco etwas lauter als geplant, ehe er sich herum drehte und ihr so finster wie er konnte, in die Augen sah. “Ich weiß deinen Rat wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst.”

“Ist das dein ernst?” Ungläubig hob sie die Augenbraue und schnaubte laut, sodass sich sogar andere umdrehten und verwirrte Blicke auf sie warfen, doch davon ließ sich die Brünette nicht beirren. “Vermutlich weiß sogar der Schulleiter von deiner Schwärmerei für Mr. Ich-starre-meinen-Lieblingsschüler-an-wenn-er-nicht-hinguckt-Kirschstein.” Sie schmunzelte breit und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. Marco hingegen zog die Augen nur schmal und war mehr als genervt von den ständigen Kommentaren, die er ertragen musste. Es war wirklich nicht so, als hätte er sich dies ausgesucht. Es war nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen, dass sein Herz sich beschleunigte, wenn er das schmale Gesicht, sowie die elegante Figur seines Lehrers sah. Wenn er seine tiefe, aber angenehme Stimme vernahm. Selbst, wenn er Eren zurecht wies oder sich über etwas aufregte, begann es wild im Inneren des Schwarzhaarigen zu kribbeln. Die erste Zeit hatte er es versucht zu leugnen, hatte sogar gar Angst, das Gefühl als solches zu akzeptieren. Verschossen in den Lehrer? So etwas geschah doch nur in Büchern und Filmen, endete für gewöhnlich niemals gut. Das, was ihn an der ganzen Sache besonders störte war, dass es nicht einmal so war wie in der Fiktion. Immerhin erwiderten die betroffenen Lehrer die Gefühle und der Konflikt entstand, hier war Marco ganz alleine mit seinen Schmetterlingen und der Unaufmerksamkeit, die einzig und allein ihm Probleme bereitete.

“Das ist lange nicht mehr lustig, Ymir.”, murmelte er und die Brünette spürte sofort die veränderte Stimmung. “Ich mache auch keine Scherze.”, entgegnete sie und für einen Moment schielte sie an Marco vorbei, bevor sie wieder zu ihm blickte. “Er sieht zu dir, genau in diesem Moment.”

Marcos Kopf schnellte so blitzartig herum, dass es ihm beinahe den Hals verdreht hätte. Tatsächlich kreuzte sich sein Blick mit jenem von Kirschstein und sein Hals schnürte sich zu. Anstatt, dass Jean seine Augen sofort von ihm nahm, behielt er sie noch eine Weile auf dem Sommersprossigen, ehe er mit den Mundwinkeln zuckte und den Kopf langsam wieder hinab senkte auf das Buch gerichtet. Was im Film besprochen wurde, wusste er vermutlich sowieso schon. Und Marco sollte vielleicht diesem Achtung schenken, doch er konnte nicht. In seinem Innersten wurden Luftsprünge vollzogen und sein Kopf erhitzte sich in binnen von Millisekunden. Er hörte Ymir hinter sich glucksen, sowie ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Eren, der mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm schaute, dass Marco sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er nun darauf eingehen oder verängstigt sein sollte.

Wie konnte er sich nur so lächerlich verhalten? Errötete wie ein kleiner, pubertierender Teenager und das auch noch wegen seinem Lehrer, der es höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch amüsierend fand. Marco wollte es sich nicht ausmalen, doch vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich Szenen ab, die sich vermutlich in den Büros abspielten. Jean, welcher sich mit Ackerman und Smith über ihn lustig machte, der Sprüche darüber klopfte, wie peinlich er war. Wer wusste schon, vielleicht war Kirschstein auch noch ein Homophob? Obwohl, dann hätte er sicherlich schon anders reagiert, wenn er von seiner Schwärmerei wüsste, oder?

Und mit derartigen Gedanken schlug er sich Tag für Tag, Unterricht für Unterricht herum. Er wusste, dass er auf diese Weise die Prüfungen sicherlich nicht bestehen würde. Wobei er dabei zumindest nicht der einzige war. Sein Blick ging zu Eren, welcher seinen Kopf inzwischen auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte und mit müden Lidern zum Fernseher schielte, der eine aufgezeichnete Doku zeigte.

“Hast du schon angefangen, für die Zwischenprüfung zu lernen?”, fragte Armin nachdem das Licht im Saal wieder anging, und der Fernseher von zwei anderen Freiwilligen aus dem Raum geschoben wurde.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte sich mit dem Bleistift an seine Handknöchel.

“Wir, uhm, könnten doch zusammen lernen, was meinst du?”

“Klar.”

Der Blauäugige strahlte begeistert und lächelte breit, bevor er seine Sachen in seine Ledertasche stopfte und sich erhob, so wie viele andere auch. Eren war die Stufen schon hinunter gepoltert und marschierte neben seiner Stiefschwester aus dem Raum. Marco war deutlich langsamer beim Einpacken, als die anderen, zumal er nicht einmal viel auf dem Tisch gehabt hatte. Die Hörsäle waren immer eine Sache für sich gewesen, musste er gestehen. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich in diesen Unterricht zu haben. Alles war immer so eng beieinander und die Fläche für Bücher und weiteres, war so mickrig. Er schob sich aus der Sitzreihe und ging ebenfalls die Stufen hinunter. Hier und da trotteten welche ihm nach oder hetzten regelrecht an ihm vorbei, um einen anderen Kurs zu erwischen, der unmittelbar nach diesem weiter gehen würde.

_“Bodt.”_

Marcos Körper verfiel einer Schockstarre und sein Fuß, welcher sich hatte über die Schwelle setzten wollen, zog sich zurück, kurz bevor es ihm gelang, sich herum zu drehen. Jean entgegen.

Der Brünette hatte sich vom Pult erhoben und richtete seine Ärmel, die er hochgeschoben hatte und seine Arme freigab. Marco versuchte mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, ihn nicht anzustarren. Mir größter Mühe, fixierte er mit seinen, die Augen des anderen. “Ja... , Sir?”

“Hättest du mal eine Minute?”

_Ich hätte den ganzen Tag, wenn Sie es von mir verlangen._

“K-klar, was gibt’s?” Marco versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, den Kloß hinunter zu schlucken, welcher sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

Jean ging um seinen Pult und klappte das Buch zu, in welchem er während des Films geblättert hatte.

“Marco”, begann er und über die Wirbelsäule des anderen, rollte eine erzitternde Welle. “mir ist die letzten Wochen aufgefallen, dass du ziemlich unkonzentriert meinem Unterricht folgst. Ich war so frei und habe mich bei Kollegen informiert, doch die haben mir bestätigt, dass du eigentlich recht aktiv bist. Da stellt sich mir natürlich die Frage, weshalb?”

Der Sommersprossige war prompt überfordert. Sollte er antworten? Was sollte er sagen? _Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie sehe, kann ich mich kaum auf irgendetwas anderes konzentrieren, als auf die Art und Weise wie Sie sich bewegen. Wie enthusiastisch Sie ihren Unterricht führen und mit ihren schmalen Fingern gestikulieren, während Sie sprechen. Sie lenken mich ab, wenn Sie lächeln, oder schon allein, wenn Sie in meine Richtung sehen. Habe ich Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, wie gut Sie aussehen, wenn sie etwas an die Tafel schreiben? Gott, wer auch immer Ihnen diese Hosen und Hemden aussucht, muss wissen, was Ihrem Körper passt._

“Langweile ich dich?”

“N-n-nein!”, platzte es ungehalten aus Marco hinaus und kurz darauf klatschte er die Hände auf den Mund, wandte den Blick ab, welchen er so lange aufrecht erhalten konnte. “I-ich meinte, nein, Ihr-- Ihr Unterricht ist sehr gut.” Verdammt gut.

“Ist das so?”, schmunzelte Jean und Marco ergötzte sich an dem Anblick, musste aber gleichzeitig sein bestes geben, dass dies nicht von Außen zu erkennen war. Vorsichtig nickte er und schaute zügig wieder zur Seite und auf den Boden, fummelte nervös an dem Träger seiner Tasche.

“Hast du Probleme bei etwas? Kommst du nicht mit?”, fragte er daraufhin und seine Stimme war so ruhig, so zuvorkommend und ehrlich.

“E-eigentlich.. also..” Marcos Hand glitt über seinen Nacken. “E-es ist schon etwas.. k-kompliziert..”

Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille, in welcher Marco wünschte, er könne sich einfach in Luft auflösen. Was hatte er da nur gesagt?

“Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen, das weißt du, oder? Ich möchte doch, dass meine Schüler die Prüfungen bestehen.”

Marco schluckte schwach und nickte ebenso zurückhaltend. Das Rascheln von Jeans Kleidung ließ ihn wieder zu ihm blicken und er beobachtete, wie der Ältere seine Tasche packte und sie über die Schulter hing. “Du musst nur was sagen, dann helfe ich dir gerne. Es macht mir bestimmt nichts aus.”

In Marcos Ohren klingelte es. Er musste es sich eingebildet haben. Er musste sich eingebildet haben, wie Jean seine Worte betont hatte. Es musste einfach so sein, weil Marco schon merkte, wie im Tonnen an Szenarien durch den Kopf gingen, inwiefern er ihm helfen würde. Sein Mund wurde augenblicklich trocken und so unschuldig er konnte, lächelte er Jean entgegen. “V-vielen Dank, darauf… werde ich bestimmt zurück k-kommen.”

Von der Brust bis zur Stirn konnte Marco die Röte und Hitze spüren, von daher war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Flucht zu ergreifen, aus Angst, er würde sich sonst verhaspeln oder gar Kommentare dazu abgeben. Verdammt, das konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Wie sollte er dem Unterricht nur folgen, wenn er permanent von Jean abgelenkt wurde? Dies lag natürlich nicht in der Absicht Jeans, aber für Marco stellte dies durchaus ein ernstzunehmendes Problem dar und er wusste nicht, wie lange er dieser Schwärmerei noch standhalten konnte, ohne nicht eines Tages den Verstand zu verlieren und sich vor seinem Lehrer zu blamieren.

Verstand verlieren.

Marco schnaubte und zog die Schultern höher, während er das Gebäude verließ und zu seinem Fahrrad stapfte. War es wirklich nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei, wenn er an so etwas dachte? Dass man mal jemand gut fand, kam öfters vor. Marco erinnerte sich noch daran, als er fast zwei Wochen nur für diesen einen Oberschüler geschwärmt hatte. Er war groß gewesen, braunhaarig und hatte immer einen etwas verletzten Blick drauf, welchen Marco ihm gerne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. Nun erinnerte er sich nicht mal mehr an den Namen, dabei war es vielleicht erst drei Jahre her. Nun, dies hier war aber ein viel zu schnell ausgeartet. Was mit einer kleinen, erlaubten Realisierung anfing, dass er Kirschstein durchaus attraktiv fand, entwickelte sich rapid zu Gefühlen sehr tief im Inneren seiner Brust. Manchmal verbrachte er Stunden damit, darüber zu träumen wie es sein könnte. Hin und wieder hatte Marco ganze fiktive Szenen im Kopf, worüber sie sich unterhielten, nur sie beide, alleine, ohne das Wissen, dass er eigentlich sein Schüler war.

Das Leben war nicht fair, besonders nicht zu Marco, wie ihm wieder bewusst wurde, nachdem er nach Hause zurück gekehrt war, sich ins Zimmer zurück zog und frustriert, mit dem Gesicht voran, aufs Bett fiel. Seine Mutter war einkaufen, mit seiner Schwester Flavia, und sein Vater war arbeiten. Hungrig, aber zu faul sich selbst etwas zu machen, stöhnte Marco ins Kissen und strampelte hin und wieder mit den Beinen, sodass die Matratze laut auf dem Rost hämmerte.

Selbst jetzt dachte er an Jean. Für den Rest der Woche würde er ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen, vielleicht mal vorbei laufen, aber dies wäre es gewesen. Am Freitag hätte er nicht einmal mehr Unterricht, also wären dies vier mögliche Tage an welchen er ihn nicht sehen würde. Noch ein tiefes Brummen drängte sich aus seiner Kehle und wurde im Kissen abgefangen. Letztendlich drehte er sich aufgrund Sauerstoffmangels herum und starrte an die weiße Decke. Sollte er auf das Angebot eingehen? Nun, es war klar, dass Jean es nicht auf die Weise gemeint hatte, wie Marco sich nun gerade wünschte, aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit ihm nah zu sein - und vielleicht festzustellen, dass er doch gar nicht so toll war, um endlich diese Schwärmerei los zu werden.

Vielleicht aber auch, wäre dies die perfekte Zeit, ein sehr gutes Bild von sich geben? Wenn Jean ihn persönlich kennen lernen würde, nur sie beide, vielleicht würde er dann sehen, was für ein dufte Typ Marco doch war und dass er wortwörtlich alles mit ihm machen konnte? Wer brauchte schon Geschichte? Jean könnte ihm ganz andere Sachen lehren....-

_Hastig wurde das aufgeklappte Geschichtsbuch vom Pult geschoben, lautstark fiel die Stiftemappe zu Boden und verlor den gesamten Inhalt, dazu gesellten sich Block und andere Utensilien die ihren Platz auf dem Holztisch gefunden hatten. Doch in der Situation wie dieser, war es den beiden vollkommen egal. Marco war auf die glatte Oberfläche gerutscht und schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des Brünetten, schob seine Hände in dessen Haare und keuchte ungehalten in den Kuss; erstickte seine Laute die der andere ihm entlockte. Jeans Hände hatten ihn an den Oberschenkeln gepackt und er presste die Beine fester an seine Seite, strich hinauf zur Hüfte und wieder hinab, ehe er entschied, dass der obere Bereich des Schwarzhaarigen gerade doch weitaus interessanter war. Ihr Kuss wurde ruhiger, vorsichtiger und abschätzender, als seien sie sich beide nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig war, was sie taten. Und dies nicht im Sinne des Gesetzes, sondern der Empfindung. Doch Marco hatte definitiv nichts daran auszusetzten, wie Jean seine Lippen auf seine drängte; so voller Verlangen, Bestimmtheit und Können. Nun, Marco hatte nicht wirklich einen Vergleich, da er in seiner Vergangenheit nicht so viele Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, wie andere in seinem Alter, doch wenn ein Kuss ihm derartig die Luft aus den Lungen schlug, konnte es keine andere Erklärung geben. Seufzend lehnte sich der Sommersprossige zurück, stützte sich mit einer Hand an dem Rand des Pults und biss sich auf die Lippe, während Jean seinen Kiefer entlang knabberte und daraufhin atemlose Küsse auf seinen Hals verteilte. “Gott..” , keuchte er an seine Halsschlagader und Marco zog instinktiv die Beine fester, drängte seinen Unterkörper gegen den des anderen und hoffte, dass er nicht falsch mit seiner Vermutung lag, was er dort spürte. “Marco..”, fügte er hinzu. “du machst die schönsten Geräusche.” Jean strich über die sonnen-geküsste Haut des anderen, die überraschender Weise freigelegt worden war, ohne, dass Marco es bemerkte, aber er war sicherlich nicht gewillt, sich darüber zu beschweren. Er reckte seinen Körper der Berührung des Brünetten entgegen und seufzte, murmelte und keuchte langgezogen. Jeans schmale Hand wanderte tiefer, stoppte nicht am Bund seiner Hose und öffnete sie mit geschickten Fingern. Zischend atmete Marco ein, als sein halbhartes Glied freigelegt wurde und im festen Griff des anderen, die volle Größe erreichte._

Jemand stöhnte ihm etwas aufdringlich und laut ans Ohr, davon abgesehen, erschien ihm die Stimme alles andere als passend für Jean. Es war eine Frau. Marco schüttelte sich aus seinem Tagtraum und tastete in windeseile nach seinem Handy, welches schrill die Melodie von _Heads Will Roll_ des Soundtracks von dem Film _Project X_ dudelte.

“Ja?”, rief er etwas lauter in den Hörer als gewollt und hatte nicht einmal einen Blick darauf geworfen, wer ihn angerufen hatte, geschweige denn einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er aus einem Tagtraum gerissen wurde, der ihm mehr Schlechtes als Gutes getan hatte, wie ihm aber auch erst im Laufe des Gespräches auffiel.

“Hey Marco! Ich bin’s Armin.”, grüßte sein Gesprächspartner und er konnte deutlich das Lächeln hören. “Uhm, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du Freitag vielleicht Zeit zum Lernen hättest?”

Marco strich sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und holte tief Luft, versuchte zu ignorieren, wie es im unteren Bereich seines Körpers kribbelte und dass sich eine eindeutige Beule in seiner Hose abzeichnete. Gott, wie alt war er? Sechszehn?

“Klar, können wir machen.”, antwortete er schließlich und gab sich beste Mühe, dass schwerfallende Lächeln auch auf seine Worte zu übertragen. “Für welches Fach wolltest du überhaupt lernen?”

“Naja, wir haben erst unsere Zwischenprüfung in Geschichte, also wäre das am naheliegendsten.”

Unterdrückt gab Marco ein Geräusch von sich, was auch von einem kaputten Motor hätte kommen können. _Danke, Armin_ , dachte er, _immer eine Hilfe_. “Klingt.. logisch.”, schaffte er es schließlich noch hinzuzufügen und trotz des Smartphones an seinem Ohr und dem Gesprächpartner, dem er diese Situation definitiv nicht aufdrücken wollte, presste Marco seine freie Hand an seinen Schritt und strich mit seiner Handfläche hinüber, verspürte eine schwache Reibung, die ihm garantiert nicht genug war.

“Super!”, zwitscherte der Blonde. “Dann bis übermorgen.” Gerade hatte Marco das Handy weglegen wollen, da er nur noch mit einer Verabschiedung rechnete, da plapperte der Blauäugige. “Bei wem überhaupt?”

“b’mir.", nuschelte Marco zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und kniff die Augen fester zusammen. Um sich etwas von der Enge zu befreien, hatte er den Knopf gelöst und den Reißverschluss hinunter geschoben, ehe er mit der Hand hinein glitt und mit den Fingerspitzen über den schwarzen Stoff tastete und die Konturen seiner, überraschend, harten Erektion nachzeichnete. Kaum merklich schüttelte er sich, sodass sich sogar seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.

“Alles klar, klingt gut. Dann bis Freitag!”

Glücklicherweise hielt Armin noch nie viel von Konversationen über das Handy; er brauchte den persönlichen Kontakt, musste Mimik und Gestik sehen; Glücklicherweise konnte er dies nicht, denn Marco hatte das Handy inzwischen längst zu Boden purzeln lassen und drückte sich die Hose etwas weiter hinunter. Er wusste, dass es eine riskante Situation war, aber er vertraute seinem Gehör und seiner Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie nun unter seinem Tun leiden würde. Sicherheitshalber schob er sein Hemd höher und biss in den untersten Rand, hielt sich damit so leise wie möglich. Die Boxer waren so weit hinunter geschoben, dass es ihm zumindest möglich war, die Beine etwas zu den Seiten zu beugen. Seine Zehen zogen sich an und entspannten sich wieder, während er sich mit gleichmäßigen Handbewegungen über den Schaft strich. Zu Anfang war es einfaches pumpen auf ein gehofftes, schnelles Ende, doch je länger er damit Zeit verbrachte, desto mehr Zeit blieb ihm auch, sich wieder der Fantasie hinzugeben…

Sein Daumen strich über die Spitze und fing dort die milchige Flüssigkeit auf-

 _-die es ihm ermöglichte, seine Hand noch gleichmäßiger über die Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten zu lassen. Jeans Hände waren unglaublich, und unerwartet, weich und zart. Marco konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie rau waren, doch das dem nicht so war, ließ ihn nur deutlicher Stöhnen. Er drückte seinen Hinterkopf auf den Pult und formte sein Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz, seine Finger wickelten sich um den Rand des Holztisches und bohrten sich förmlich hinein. Als wäre er in einer ungewollten Situation, räkelte er sich unter dem Griff Jeans. Seine Hüften drückten sich hin und wieder nach oben und seiner Hand entgegen, versuchte in etwas zu stoßen, was eigentlich nicht mehr als verbrauchte Luft war. Der Raum, in welchem sie sich befanden, war nicht der Größte und eigentlich auch nur ein Notfallraum. Glücklicherweise war die Besuchszeit des Gebäudes schon seit einer Weile um, sodass das schlimmste, was ihnen passieren konnte, war, dass ein Lehrer hinein platzte. Doch Marco war optimistisch wie eh und je, dass dies nicht passieren würde. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt._ Verdammt.

_Jeans Hand beschleunigte sich, die andere ruhte noch immer an der Hüfte Marcos und mit dem Daumen strich er, fast schon beruhigend, über die zarte Haut an seinen Hüftknochen. Von Marco aus, hätte es ruhig so weiter gehen können; er war noch nie so nah dem Himmel gewesen, wie zu diesem Moment; was sich allerdings änderte, als sich etwas warmes um ihn schloss. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Marco durch die Pforten des siebten Himmels gestoßen, sodass es ihm unmöglich war, seine Laute gemäßigt zu halten._

_Obszöne feuchte Geräusche schallten regelrecht durch den Raum und ließ Marcos Gedanken kreisen und irrational werden. Er wäre nicht einmal in der Lage, seine Telefonnummer aufzusagen, die nur fünf Ziffern besaß. Jeans Zunge und sein süßer Mund vollbrachten Wundern, er sog die Wangen an und erzeugte mehr Reibung, ließ hin und wieder den rosigen Muskel über die Spitze schnellen, kostete von der Flüssigkeit und summte zufrieden, sodass die Vibrationen seinen ganzen Körper hinauf wanderten. Die Röte war so deutlich in Marcos Gesicht, dass es Jean amüsiert glucksen ließ, bevor er guten Gewissens tiefer hinab glitt. Marco stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und rang nach Luft, beobachtete den Brünetten, wie er sich eifrig bewegte und beim tiefsten Punkt sogar um ihn schluckte. Marco warf den Kopf wieder zurück und instinktiv griff er nach dem Haar des anderen, krallte seine Finger hinein und übte leichten Druck aus._

_Der Gedanke, dass dies sein Dozent war, sollte ihn vermutlich nicht so sehr erregen. Aber,_ Gott, _dies tat es. Und wie es das tat. Marco Bodt wollte seinen Lehrer zwischen den Beinen, wollte ihn hinter sich, wollte ihn in sich und... dies war alles doch nicht mehr gesund._

Wimmernd betrachtete Marco die Sauerei die er angerichtet hatte, von der er eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie geschehen würde. Er bereute es gewiss nicht, denn er kam wirklich immer am härtesten, wenn er dabei an Jean dachte und die Art und Weise, wie hinter seinem Auge die kleinen Lichter blitzten und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, war einfach ein zu befriedigendes Gefühl. Seufzend schüttelte er ein Taschentuch aus der Packung und befreite sich von dem Mist. Er hatte sowieso vor gehabt duschen zu gehen, von daher könnte er sich die Erbärmlichkeit grob von seinem Körper waschen.

* * *

 

“Junge, das war doch eindeutig ein Bootycall.”, gluckste Ymir und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, um sich zu strecken. “Oder Bodtycall, wie man es sehen möchte.” Das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht blitzte in die Kamera und Marco seufzte laut.

“Ich wusste, ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen sollen.”, murmelte er und tippte auf dem Touchpad herum.

Die sommersprossige Brünette, auf der anderen Seite des Bildschirm, hob eine Augenbraue und schnalzte mit der Zunge. “Hör mal, wir alle wissen schon, dass du scharf auf Kirschstein bist, also tu’ nicht so, als wäre dies dein gehütetes Geheimnis, denn, seien wir mal ehrlich, darin bist du wirklich verdammt schlecht.”

Darauf wusste er nicht wirklich etwas zu antworten, außer mit hängenden Schultern und einem verlorenen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu starren.

Er kannte Ymir nicht allzu lange. Das letzte Jahr in der Oberstufe hatten sie sich kennen gelernt, da sie es verbockt hatte und wiederholen musste. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, wie sie sich befreundet hatten, aber es war geschehen und verdammt, Ymir war wirklich gut darin sein Verhalten richtig zu interpretieren. Abgesehen davon, schien sie ihn lesen zu können wie ein offenes Buch, doch aufgrund ihrer Aussauge, war dies wohl auch nicht gerade schwierig. Eren, Armin und Mikasa, waren zwar ganz nett, aber er hatte nicht wirklich eine tiefe Verbindung zu ihnen, auch wenn das mit Armin langsam in eine gute Richtung ging. Doch als wirkliche Freunde, würde er sie noch nicht bezeichnet. Ymir hingegen, hatte sich diesen Titel nahezu aufgezwungen und an sich gerissen; Marco konnte es recht sein. Wem sollte er sonst private Dinge erzählen, die seine Familie besser nicht wissen sollte?

“Schau mich nicht so an, Bodt. Ich kann da auch nichts machen. Entweder, du baggerst ihn schamlos an und schaust, was dabei herum kommt oder du musst damit Leben und weiter ein Flötensolo geben.”, gluckste Ymir und Marco errötete augenblicklich, was er versuchte mit wegsehen zu verstecken. Doch die Brünette war definitiv nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und sie merkte, dass es jetzt für sie erst lustig wurde.

“..nicht, dass mich dein Rechtshand-Training interessiert, es ist ganz normal für Jugendliche deines Alters, den Kasper hin und wieder zum Kotzen zu bringen. Auch wenn die dabei nicht an den Hintern ihres Lehrers denken…”

“Ymir, bitte…”, flehte Marco und vergrub sein Gesicht hinter den Händen. Manchmal war es nicht leicht mit Ymir ein ordentliches Gespräch zu führen, da sie immer ihren Spaß daran hatte, ihn zu necken. Dies war auch einer der Gründe, weswegen er es vermied, ihr solche Dinge zu erzählen. Also, nicht diese Dinge, dass er es getan hätte, das wäre das letzte, was er, besonders ihr, sagen würde, aber sie klaubte ihre eigenen Geschichten zusammen und traf dabei immer den Nagel auf den Kopf - auf eine peinliche Art und Weise.

“Weißt du wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dir so etwas zu sagen? Ha, herrlich. Errötest du auch immer so bei Kirschstein? Er findet das sicherlich süß.”

“Bezweifle ich.”

“Warum so pessimistisch? Übrigens hat mir ein Vögelchen gezwitschert, dass er möglicherweise die Uni wechselt.”, plauderte die Ältere und schaute auf ihre Fingernägel, als hätte sie gerade etwas nicht wichtiges verkündet.

Jean würde die Uni wechseln?! Das würde bedeuten, dass er ihn nicht wieder sehen würde.. “W-woher weißt du das?”

“In der Cafeteria hab ich die Lehrer quatschen hören, während ich mir ‘nen Donut reingepfiffen hatte.”, erklärte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Dass du mir aber jetzt nicht weinst, okay? Sieh’s positiv.”

Marco war sich nicht sicher, was daran jetzt positiv war. Wenn er ging, würde er ihn garantiert nicht mehr sehen und wenn, welchen Grund sollte er haben ihn anzusprechen? Abgesehen davon, wer sagte überhaupt, dass Jean Männer anziehend fand? So viele frustrierende Dinge zogen durch seinen Schädel und er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, klopfte mit der Stirn auf die Tastatur und stöhnte frustriert, bevor er wieder aufschaute und an Ymir vorbei blickte. “Stimmt, positiv..”, murmelte er. “... vielleicht geht dann diese Schwärmerei endlich vorbei.”

“So meinte ich das eigentlich nicht.”, entgegnete Ymir sofort und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Verwirrt betrachtete Marco sie und war diesmal derjenige, der die Augenbraue hob und verwirrt wirkte.

Ein Glucksen sprang aus ihrer Kehle und sie beugte sich nach vorne, ihr Gesicht bedrohlich nah an der Kamera. “Wenn er die Uni wechselt, ist er nicht mehr dein Lehrer.”

Stille hüllte ihn ein und eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf Marcos Körper breit. Nun, dies wäre durchaus ein gelöstes Problem. Es gäbe keine Komplikationen mit der Schule, genauso wenig müsste er sich Sprüche von Mitschülern anhören. Um Himmelswillen, wieder waren seine Gedankengänge so, als wären Jean und er schon etwas.

“Erde an Marco? Hab ich dich jetzt kaputt gemacht?” Ymir schnipste vor der Kamera und schmunzelte, als Marco zu ihr sah und leicht lächelte. “Na geht doch, da freut sich wohl jemand, eh? Mach dir keinen Kopf, wir bekommen das schon geschaukelt.”

“Wir?”

“Ich lass den Bodty doch nicht unberührt. Ich bin jetzt dein Wingman.”

“Oh Gott, Ymir, nein.”

“Du wirst mir danken, wenn du dein Schwert nicht mehr alleine polieren musst.”

“Ymir!”

* * *

 

Träge und müde betrat Marco am nächsten Tag das Gelände. Es würde ein langweiliger Tag werden ohne Stunden, die für ihn wirklich wichtig waren. Seine Schwerpunkte waren lediglich Geschichte und Biologie und dort lief es nicht gerade hervorragend. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich gut, wenn Jean wechselte, denn Marco brauchte die guten Noten, sonst wäre alles für die Katz und ohne die Ablenkung wäre dies sicherlich leichter zu erreichen.

Er hatte nicht viele Stunden und wäre noch vor dem Anbruch der Mittagszeit wieder daheim, wenn er nicht zuvor von einer bestimmten Person abgefangen worden wäre.

Ymir schlag ihren Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich an die Brust, sodass er strauchelte und dabei seine Tasche verlor. “Naaaa? Gestern Abend noch dein Lauch geschüttelt?” Sie drückte ihre Faust auf seinen Kopf und hatte ihn prompt in den Schwitzkasten verfrachtet, aus welchem er sich mit ziemlicher Mühe befreite.

“Du bist unglaublich-”

“Hmmmh, ich weiß.”, unterbrach sie ihn und warf das Haar gespielt eingebildet zurück.

“- peinlich.”

“Sagt der, der ganz feucht wird, wenn er von Homologien und Analogien hört.”

“Oh mein Gott, echt?!”, ertönte die Stimme Erens, der gleich darauf Marco gegen den Arm boxte. “ _Dude_ , und dann redest du von einer Schwärmerei? Ich glaube es nicht.”

“Sagt mal, stellt ihr euch gerade gegen mich?!”, jammerte Marco und pflückte seine Tasche vom Boden.

“Niemals, wir stehen immer hinter dir. Auch wenn wir wissen, dass du dort lieber jemand anderen haben möchtest.”

“Y-miiir…”, zog Marco lang und täuschte schluchzende Geräusche vor, die allerdings von Erens Gelächter übertont wurde.

“Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin schon leise. Ich will dich doch nur ärgern. Hast du schon Schluss?”, fragte sie und setzte sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen in Bewegung. Eren gesellte sich ohne Erklärung seiner Anwesenheit zu ihnen und verstaute die Hände in der Hosentasche. Marco hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er langsam mit ihnen die Cafeteria ansteuerte und als er es bemerkte, sowie den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Brünetten, wusste er, dass sie etwas vor hatte.

Ymir hatte sich erneut einen Donut unter den Nagel gerissen und aß diesen übertrieben schmatzend, Eren vergnügte sich mit einem Stück Pizza und hing förmlich über den Tisch. Marco hingegen, ja Marco saß dort, die Hände auf dem Schoß gefaltet und den Rücken so extrem begradigt, dass es gar unmenschlich wirkte. Sein Blick war gerade aus auf den Hinterkopf einer Person gerichtet, die _natürlich_ jetzt auch dort sein musste.

Jean unterhielt sich lachend mit einem blonden, breiten Mann, welcher für die Sportstudenten zuständig war. Marco hatte noch nie Kontakt mit Reiner Braun gehabt, aber er schien aus der Ferne immer ein ganz ordentlicher und netter Typ zu sein. Außerdem brachte er Jean zum Lachen und Marco war sich sicher, dass es eines der schönsten Geräusche war, die er jemals gehört hatte.

“Wow”, kommentierte Eren, nachdem er seine Pizza weggeatmet hatte. “Dir fallen gleich die Augen aus dem Schädel.”

“Süß oder? Ein kleiner, liebeskranker Welpe.”, gluckste sie und wedelte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb vierundzwanzig Stunden vor seinem Gesicht.

Dies brachte Marco schließlich dazu, den Blick abzuwenden. Glücklicherweise, denn just in diesem Moment rutschte Jean mit dem Stuhl zurück und erhob sich von seinem Sitz, das Tablett in den Händen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, eines, welches nicht verging, als er zufällig zu den dreien hinüberschaute. Eren warf die Hand in die Luft und winkte ihm entgegen, streckte dabei die Zunge etwas hinaus und grinste dreckig. Jean schnaubte und hob eine Augenbraue. Marcos Hände wurden schwitzig und sein Herz hämmerte wild, da Jean sich auf sie zu bewegte. Gut, nicht direkt ihretwegen, sondern mehr, weil ihr Tisch auf dem Weg der Ablagen war.

“Na, alles klar K?”, gluckste Eren und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

“Jäger”, kommentierte Jean mit einem genervten Unterton und schüttelte den Kopf. “Ymir? Bist du das? Ich bin beeindruckt, zwei Tage hinter einander zur Uni gekommen.”

“Ich stecke voller Überraschung.”, schmunzelte sie und leckte sich die Fingerkuppen, an welchen noch die Glasur des Donuts haftete. “Stimmts, Marco?”, fügte sie daraufhin hinzu und schaute zu ihm hinüber

Marco schreckte zurück und presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, wollte etwas sagen und so gelassen wirken, wie er konnte, doch sein ganzer Körper war so angespannt, dass es fast schmerzte. Anstatt von Worten, kullerte unsicheres Gelächter aus seinem Mund.

“Hey”, grüßte Jean und neigte den Kopf lächelnd zur Seite.

In Marcos Brust wurde es eng und die Luft blieb ihm weg. “H-hey.”

“Alles klar bei dir?”

Ein weiteres Mal lachte er unsicher. “Eh.. ja, natürlich, he. Und bei dir- Ihnen! Ihnen, ich meinte..” Er schlug die Hand gegen die Stirn und spürte die Hitze auf seinen Wangen.

“Auch, danke. Nun, wir sehen uns Montag. Schönes Wochenende, Marco.”

Er brummte unter seiner Hand und hörte nur, wie er wegtrat. Dass er endgültig aus dem Sichtfeld war, machten Ymir und Eren deutlich. “Ach du Heilige, was war das denn?!”, japste Ymir und klatschte lachend in die Hände. Eren zog eine amüsierte Grimasse, bevor er Marco erneut gegen den Arm boxte.

“Kann mich bitte jemand erschießen?”, flehte Marco leise und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch, um daraufhin seinen Kopf darauf zu betten.

“Warum denn?”, warf der Brünette ein und tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter.

“Das war eines der peinlichsten Gespräche die ich jemals mit ihm geführt habe… Wenn es überhaupt eines war.”

“Er hat dir ein schönes Wochenende gewünscht, Marco. Dir, nicht uns. Sieh es als Fortschritt, er mag dich auf jedenfall. Wie weit, bekommen wir noch raus.”, schmiedete Ymir innerlich den Plan und grinste vielsagend zu Eren hinüber, welcher es erwiderte.

“Leute bitte, es ist so schon peinlich genug.”

“Jetzt halt mal die Backen, Marco. Entweder schwingst du dein Arsch und machst was und hörst auf zu jammern, denn wenn du es nicht machst, mach ich es. Ich hab dir gesagt, ich werde dein Wingman spielen und ich finde, bisher erledigt es sich ganz gut alleine. Hast du ihm eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du die kleine Nachhilfe annimmst?”

“Bist du des Wahnsinns?”, schnappte der Schwarzhaarige und hob seinen Kopf an, zog aber gleich darauf die Schultern hoch, als er von anderen angeschaut wurde, da er zu laut gewesen war. “Ich mach das bestimmt nicht, das würde unglaublich peinlich werden.”

“Du stellst dich an, Bodt. Nur weil du immer denkst, dass es peinlich wird, wird es das auch. Relax doch mal.”, versuchte die Brünette wieder auf ihn einzureden und beugte sich nach vorne, starrte ihm in die Augen, als würde sie versuchen seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Das konnte sie lange versuchen, er hatte nicht mal selbst Kontrolle darüber.

“Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen?”

“Was weiß ich denn? ‘Hallo, ich wollte gerne die Hilfe annehmen, die Sie vorgeschlagen haben?’”

Klang schlüssig.

“Du kannst aber auch von mir aus gleich zur Sache gehen und sagen, was du wirklich willst.”, warf Eren als Alternative ein und nickte bestärkend, bevor er plötzlich mit einem Ruck gegen den Tischrand gestoßen wurde und ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich gab. Ein Arm schlang sich um seinen und Marcos Hals, bevor sich eine Gestalt zwischen sie schob. Der rasierte Kopf eines kleinen Jungen kam zum Vorschein, sowie ein breites, mit weißen Zähnen besetzte Grinsen.

“Na, Ladies? Alles klar bei euch?”

Connie war ein quirliger Gefährte und überall wo er auftauchte, war Sasha nicht weit entfernt. Wie erwartet, schmiss sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Ymir und stützte sich vom Tisch ab. “Oi, Marco, was machst du denn noch hier?”, fragte sie und neigte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Sie wusste nahezu von jedem den Stundenplan. Womöglich lag es aber auch einfach an der Routine, wie sie sich sahen. Viel hatte Marco nicht mit ihnen zu tun, aber anscheinend war er wohl ein willkommender Anblick, immerhin wurde er wie ein Freund behandelt. Wobei dies bei Connie keine Überraschung war, dies tat er bei nahezu jedem, ausgenommen Ymir. Sie fand er unheimlich, etwas, was der Brünetten sehr gefiel.

Eren befreite sich von dem ungemütlichen Durchbruch seiner Privatsphäre und wischte sich über die Schultern, als müsse er Staub entfernen. Auch Marco duckte sich unter seinem Arm weg und räusperte sich leise. “Ich bin gleich weg. Ymir und Eren haben mich nur aufgehalten.”

“Aufgehalten. Tze. Wir haben dir Ratschläge gegeben, wie es Freunde nun mal tun, du Undankbarer.”, brummte Ymir und kratzte sich an der Wange, warf Marco einen enttäuschten Blick zu und nickte Eren entgegen, der es ihr gleichtat.

“Ratschläge? Wofür?”, tschiepte Sasha und reckte die Nase in die Luft, als sie bemerkte, dass sie doch in einer Cafeteria saß, ohne etwas zu Essen.

“Nichts”, antwortete Marco ohne dazwischen Luft zu holen und funkelte die Sommersprossige zornig an, anstatt sich schlecht zu fühlen, wie sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

“Uhm,.. okay” Die beiden Neuzugänge schauten verwirrt in die Runde, bevor Connie desinteressiert mit den Schultern zuckte und ebenfalls Platz nahm. “Sash’ und ich wollen am Wochenende die Stadt unsicher machen, seid ihr dabei?”

“Na, wird nichts.”, winkte der Grünäugige ab. “Bin mit Mikasa im Kino.”

“Uh, was guckt ihr?”, quietschte Sasha und ihre Augen blitzen augenblicklich, als hätte sie von ihrem Lieblingsmittagessen gehört.

“ _Zorn der Titanen_ , oder so heißt der.”, gähnte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

“Ach, der mit Sam Worthington.”, summte sie und nickte. “Viel Spaß, aber vielleicht kann man ja hinterher aufeinander stoßen?”

Ymir verschluckte sich an ihrer Spucke und gluckste unattraktiv. “Aufeinander stoßen werden die beiden sicherlich, aber ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht dabei sein.

_“Ymir!"_

* * *

 

Wie alle anderen Tage, verlief auch dieser wie gewohnt. Marco kehrte nach Hause, aß etwas, lernte ein wenig für die Prüfungen - wenn man es lernen nennen konnte, da er eigentlich nur auf das Buch starrte und nichts aufnahm, was da überhaupt stand - und warf sich dann schließlich ins Bett. An der Wand ihm gegenüber dudelte der Fernseher, dem er nicht wirklich Beachtung schenkte. Nachdenklich starrte er an die Decke und drehte mit dem Fuß im Takt der Töne, die von der Werbung im Raum schwirrten, und dachte - wer hätte es gedacht - zurück an Kirschstein. Jean. Wie auch immer.

Montag könnte er ihm sagen, dass er die Nachhilfe annahm.

Je öfter er sich diesen Satz dachte, desto unverschämter empfand er ihn. Er tat dies doch gar nicht, weil er lernen wollte. Er würde sich so unverschämt blamieren und wenn Jean dann auch noch Wind davon bekam, wäre sogar seine Nachhilfe dahin. Vielleicht.. Vielleicht sollte es wirklich nur als solche sehen und sich nicht unterbewusst Hoffnungen machen. Es war wirklich nicht so schlecht, wenn er ihm kurz vor den Prüfungen etwas half, es würde sicherlich nützlich sein.

Ehe er sich versah, war er aufgesprungen und kramte in einem Schubfach seines Schreibtisches herum. Von dort zückte er einen Zettel hervor, mit der Kontaktliste seiner Dozenten und Professoren. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde blickte er auf die Telefonnummer, die sich auf der rechten Seite des Namens befand. Nein, er würde nicht anrufen und sich die Nummer speichern. Es war eine Handynummer, angemerkt. Entweder, weil er über das Privattelefon nicht belagert werden wollte, oder weil dort möglicherweise sogar die Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass jemand anderes dran ging, als er. Marco hatte sich bisher gar nicht gefragt, ob Jean überhaupt frei war. Er schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und stöhnte langegezogen. Würde das denn niemals ein Ende nehmen?

Er wollte bloß Hilfe für seine Prüfungen. Das war alles.

Marco notierte sich die Emailadresse neben der Telefonnummer und zückte sein Handy, um dort die Emailapp zu öffnen. Somit würde er sich ein peinliches, privates Gespräch ersparen und er konnte sich nicht verhaspeln. Perfekt.

 _Guten Abend Herr Kirschstein_ , begann er und verzog etwas das Gesicht bei der Bezeichnung. Herr. Das klang so unangenehm alt, dabei war Jean noch keine fünfundzwanzig, geschätzt. Wenn nicht sogar noch jünger. Wenn Marco ihn ansah, wies er sogar kaum Falten auf, die eigentlich ein jeder hatte und, wenn Marco etwas studierte, dann das Gesicht des Brünetten. Woah, moment, nein! Hilfe, darum ging es.

 

_Ich habe noch mal an Ihr Angebot der Nachhilfe zurück gedacht und denke, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee wäre. Wann würde es Ihnen denn passen? Aber nur, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Marco Bodt_

 

Marco starrte auf die Zeilen und seufzte, ehe er abschickte. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Jean ihm absagen müsste. Mit etwas Glück, hatte Jean noch mehr Nachhilfeschüler, denen er durch den Unterricht helfen wollte. In einer Gruppe würde Marco viel besser seine Peinlichkeit verstecken können, hoffte er.

Der Film im Fernseher näherte sich dem Ende und beinahe wäre Marco eingeratzt, wenn sein Smartphone nicht plötzlich aufgeleuchtet hätte und den Sperrbildschirm offenbarte. Müde wischte Marco mit dem Finger hinüber und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Im obersten Bereich seines Handys zeichnete sich ein weißer Briefumschlag ab. Er zog das Fenster hinunter und prompt wurde ihm klar, wer ihm da geantwortet hatte. Hastig drückte er auf die Email, welche sich verzögert öffnete.

 

_Auch einen guten Abend an dich!_

_Warum denn so formell? Wir sind doch nicht mehr in der Schule._

_Du kannst mich ruhig Jean nennen; beim Siezen fühle ich mich immer so alt._

_Wie auch immer.. Freut mich, wenn ich dir helfen kann. Ich habe eigentlich so gut wie immer Zeit,_ _wie sieht es für dich Montag Nachmittag aus, nach dem Unterricht? Dienstag ginge auch,_ _ansonsten noch Freitag. Ich meine, dass du da sowieso keinen Unterricht hast._

_Wir sehen uns Montag!_

_Grüße zurück, Marco._

_Jean_

 

Marco starrte auf den Bildschirm und wusste nicht so recht, was er nun fühlen sollte. Verlegenheit? Definitiv, er konnte regelrecht das Rot auf seinen Wangen spüren. Unbehagen? Hundertprozentig, wie sollte er den Montag nur überleben?

Doch über allem, ganz tief in seinem Inneren: Vorfreude.


	2. Realität

Für gewöhnlich war Marco niemals in der Lage gewesen, sich an seine Träume zu erinnern, die er hatte. Doch als er die Augen aufschlug, konnte er nahezu noch immer die Wärme spüren, die er in dem Traum erhalten hatte. Das Sonnenlicht schien nur spärlich durch sein Fenster und an den Seiten der Gardine vorbei. Er starrte an die kaum erkennbare Decke und zog seine Arme unter der Bettdecke hervor, legte sie auf den Stoff und an seine Seiten. Er befand es als Unverschämtheit, dass er nicht in der Lage war, wieder zurück ins Traumland zurückzukehren. Dabei war es gerade so schön gewesen….  
  
 _Wieder einmal war er mit den Gedanken abgedriftet, während der junge Mann mit dem Undercut etwas an die Tafel schrieb. Fleißig schrieb Armin jedes Wort mit, noch bevor Jean es überhaupt selbst niedergeschrieben hatte, Eren spielte mit seinem Radiergummi und bohrte mit der Miene seines Bleistiftes Löcher hinein, Ymir wackelte mit ihrem Bein und sorgte dafür, dass Marco die Bewegung an seinem Rücken spüren konnte. Würde er sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, hätte es ihn sicherlich gestört, doch war er mit seinen Gedanken so weit weg von seiner Umgebung, dass  er es nicht einmal mitbekommen würde, wenn der Feueralarm losginge. Schwungvoll drehte sich Jean herum und blickte ihm sofort in die Augen. Für einen Augenblick nahm er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute auf dieser herum, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel hoben und er näher trat. Marco senkte den Arm, mit welchem er seinen Kopf gestützt hatte und richtete seinen Rücken, hob den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Jean langsam zu seiner Sitzreihe trat. Dass er sich nun in der vordersten Reihe befand, schien ihn nicht zu wundern, in Träumen war es immer normal, dass etwas nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach._  
  
 _“Marco..”, trat sein Name hauchend zwischen den Lippen des Brünetten hervor, schmiegte sich an sein Trommelfell und Marco glaubte nicht, dass sein Name jemals besser geklungen hatte. Ehe er sich versah, saß er alleine im Hörsaal. Zu seinen Seiten war keine Spur von seinen Mitschülern und er war sich für einen Augenblick nicht schlüssig, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. Wobei ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde, als Jean seine Hände auf dem Tisch legte und sich nach vorne beugte, von oben auf Marco hinab schaute und den Kopf schräg legte. “... langweile ich dich?”, fragte er und dem Schwarzhaarigen kam es während seiner Fantasie so vor, als hätte er die Worte zum ersten Mal vernommen. Sie sendeten ein prickeln durch seinen Körper und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich nervös._   
  
_“Nein.”, wisperte er als Antwort, bewegte eine seiner Hände hinauf und griff nach dem Kragen des Mannes und zog ihn weiter hinunter. Träume waren eine fantastische Sache, denn in Träumen machte sich Marco keine Sorgen über Konsequenzen oder verfiel seiner Unsicherheit. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich real an, wie sich ihre Lippen aufeinander bewegten. Marcos Griff an seinem Kragen wurde fester und er zog ihn nahezu über den Tisch, nur um ihn näher bei sich zu spüren. Jeans Lippen waren unglaublich weich und lagen so perfekt auf seinen, als wäre sie dafür geschaffen worden. Wie zwei kompatible Puzzleteile, oder wie Guanin und Cytosin oder Adenin und Thymin. Nur sie beide konnten miteinander funktionieren und wollten niemand anderen. Jean neigte den Kopf zur Seite und beugte sich weiter nach vorne, lehnte sich etwas umständlich über das Holz und zischte, als die Kante sich in seinen Bauch bohrte. Noch bevor Marco hatte vorschlagen können, dass sie sich woanders hinbegeben könnten, befanden sie sich nicht mehr im Hörsaal._  
  
 _Marco erinnerte sich noch gut an das Lehrerzimmer seines damaligen Gymnasiums, doch dass es eigentlich absurd war, dass sie sich hier befanden, fiel Marco im Traum nicht auf. Niemand war im Raum und in ihm bildete sich auch nicht die Sorge, dass sie erwischt werden könnten, viel zu sehr war er davon abgelenkt, wie sich die Hände des Brünetten unter sein Hemd schoben und über die Haut seiner Hüften strich. "Hmmmh", summte Marco und lehnte den Kopf zur Seite, ermöglichte dem Älteren mehr Fläche zum erkunden. Jean ließ sich diese Geste nicht entgehen und liebkoste die weiche Haut, spürte den Puls und wusste, dass Marco definitiv genoss, was mit ihm geschah. Marco wurde auf dem Pult etwas weiter zurück gedrängt, ehe er sich auf dem Rücken befand und Jean über sich zog. Seine Beine winkelten sich an und pressten sich an die Hüften des Brünetten. Jean strahlte eine solche Wärme aus, dass Marco nicht genau unterscheiden konnte, ob es sich dabei lediglich um seine eigene handelte, oder um die von Jean. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust und drohte sich zu überarbeiten. Die Luft blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als Jean sich weiter nach vorne bewegte und seinen Körper an Marco schmiegte. Er drängte seinen Unterkörper gegen den des anderen, schmunzelte bei der keuchenden Reaktion Marcos und wiederholte es mehrmals; sah zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf nach hinten auf den Tisch drückte und seinen eigenen Körper hinauf bewegte, in der Hoffnung, mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. Die Erregung rauschte bei jedem weiteren Körperkontakt durch seine Adern, füllte ihn mit Glücksgefühlen und ließ ihn überraschend laut stöhnen..._  
  
Und eben mit diesem Stöhnen war er erwacht und starrte an die Decke. Er spürte wie sein rechtes Auge nervös zuckte und sein Herz schlug wild gegen sein Brustkorb. Er war wirklich hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er sich am liebsten wieder auf die Seite drehen und zurück in den Traum verschwinden, andererseits fühlte er sich unendlich schlecht, dämlich.. erbärmlich. Und  das, was sich da unter seiner Decke meldete, half nicht gerade gegen diese Gefühle. Mit einem weinerlichen Geräusche schlug er die Hände über dem Gesicht zusammen und brummte. Sein Leben war so unfair zu ihm.

* * *

  
Es hatte Marco eine kalte Dusche, Kaffee und eine ablenkende Runde _Far Cry_ auf der Konsole gebraucht, ehe er sich halbwegs von der Scham lösen konnte, die seine jugendliche Seele belastete. Der Nachmittag war durch seine ablenkenden Aktivitäten zumindest schneller eingetreten und würde ihm somit noch mehr Ablenkung liefern, die er dringend nötig hatte. Er musste einfach aufhören immer diese verdammten Träume zu haben, sowohl im Schlaf als auch am Tag. Irgendwann, würde er dadurch noch in eine unangenehme Situation geraten. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich vor Jean blamieren würde, da er Traum nicht von Realität unterscheiden konnte, oder derartiges. Zwar hielt Marco sich für durchaus in der Lage, diese zwei Dinge auseinander zu halten, so zweifelte er jedoch nicht an seiner sexuellen Frustration die ihn sicherlich dazu bringen würde,  weniger gute Dinge zu tun. Dinge, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte, wenn doch Armin in wenigen Minuten aufkreuzte. Ordentlich und vorbereitet, wie Marco in den meisten Fällen nun einmal war, hatte er die Unterlagen für ihr Treffen schon heraus gesucht und auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt. Was hatten sie lernen wollen? Geschichte.  
  
Danke, Armin, für nichts.  
  
Die dumpfe Stimme seiner Mutter drang durch seine Zimmertür und mit enormen Schwung hatte er diese aufgerissen. Er hatte zwar nicht genau verstanden, was sie gerufen hatte, aber ging einfach davon aus, dass sie ihm angekündigt hatte, dass Armin angekommen war. Dies wurde ihm auch bestätigt, als er von der letzten Stufe sprang und die Haustür erspähte. Der Blonde hatte sich schon die Schuhe von den Füßen geschoben und befand sich in einem hitzigen Gespräch mit Flavia, welche die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und behauptete, dass Armin viel besser aussehen würde, wenn er sich die Haare nicht immer auf Schulterlänge abschneiden würde. Seine Behauptung, dass er dann für ein Mädchen gehalten werden könnte, überzeugte sie nicht wirklich.   
  
“Wenn ich mir die Haare kurz schneide, bin ich auch kein Junge.”, nickte sie ihm zu und zog an ihren kurzen Haaren, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen. “Außerdem sagt Mama, dass es egal ist, was andere sagen.”  
Zustimmend nickte der Blonde und hing seine Jacke auf einen Hacken. “Da hast du allerdings recht. Ich mag meine Haare jedoch so, wie sie sind. Und solange du deine so magst, wie sie bei dir sind, ist doch alles okay, nicht wahr?”  
Flavia wog den Kopf hin und her und nickte letztendlich, als sie zustimmte. Marco schlich sich an sie heran und griff ich um den Bauch, nachdem sie sich hatte vom Besuch abwenden wollen. Quietschend wurde sie über die Schulter geworfen und strampelte mit den Beinen, dazu schlug sie sachte mit den Fäustchen gegen seine Rücken. “Hat sie dich wieder belehrt?”, fragte er Armin und schmunzelte breit, nachdem Flavia sich regungslos ergab.   
Lachend schüttelte Armin den Kopf und schulterte seine Tasche. “Nein, nein, sie war ganz brav.”  
“Zum Glück.” Mit seinem Satz klopfte Marco ihr auf den Po und setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab, wuschelte ihr wild durch die Haare und machte sich mit Armin auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, während Flavia mit aufgeplusterten Wangen und zerzaustem Haar zurück blieb.  
  
“Du bist ganz schön früh.”, stellte Marco fest und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde. Armin steuerte ohne lange nachzudenken den Schreibtisch an und setzte sich auf dem Drehstuhl nieder, stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden und machte sich daran, seine Sachen hinaus zu holen.   
  
“Ach, ich hab mich zu Hause schon gelangweilt und je eher wir anfangen, desto eher haben wir es auch hinter uns.” Marco bemerkte, dass Armin eine Gedankenpause einlegte, da er in seiner Bewegung innehielt und die Stirn runzelte, ehe er zu dem Schwarzhaarige hinüber schmunzelte. “Wobei mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass du vom Lernen nicht so abgeneigt bist.” Erst hatte Marco nicht wirklich verstanden, was der Blonde damit aussagen wollte, bis dieser schwach lachte und zu ihm hinüber zwinkerte. Empört schnappte er nach Luft und spürte sofort, wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten. Das… wie konnte er nur? Nun fiel ihm Armin also auch noch in den Rücken? Nun gut, wirklich hinterhältig war daran nichts, aber dennoch wurde er damit aufgezogen, obwohl er es selbst doch nicht mal so wollte. Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn Jean ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging? So viel zum Thema Ablenkung.  
  
“Jetzt fang’ du nicht bitte auch noch an..”  
  
“Also hast du zugesagt?!” Die Augen des anderen wurden riesiger und für einen Moment kam es Marco so vor, als würde das blau seiner Iris hinaus fließen wie das Meer. “Eren hatte darauf gewettet, ebenso wie Ymir.”  
  
“Die halten auch niemals den Mund.”, seufzte Marco und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, wie schon so oft innerhalb von drei Tagen. “Und ja.. habe ich. Aber weil ich es als Chance sehe, okay? Und nein, nicht als diese Chance! Ich denke, es ist nicht schlecht wenn mir etwas geholfen wird. Kann meine Noten doch nur verbessern.”  
  
Er sah Armin an, dass er ihm kein Wort von dem glaubte, was er dort von sich gab. Verständlich, er glaubte es nicht einmal selbst, auch wenn er es gerne wollte. Er wusste, dass, sobald er hingehen würde, seine Gedanken verflogen wären, die sich um Nachhilfe drehten. Jean hatte es immer ziemlich leicht gehabt, alles in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, sodass nur noch er präsent war. Sein Lachen, sein Lächeln, die Art und Weise wie er sich bewegte und dann war er auch noch so intelligent.. Marco seufzte, dazu machte er sich auch keine Gedanken mehr darüber, wie rot er sein musste. Alle waren es inzwischen gewöhnt.   
  
“Natürlich doch.”, kommentierte Armin und schmunzelte breit, bevor er das Geschichtsbuch hervor zog und sich in seinem Buch zurück lehnte. “Dann wollen wir wohl mal das Thema wechseln, was?”  
  
“Bitte.”  
  


* * *

 

  
Ermüdet schlug Armin das Buch zu und ließ sich auf dem Boden zurück fallen, legte die Hände ins Gesicht und brummte leise. “Diese verdammten Daten wollen nicht in meinem Kopf bleiben. Ich merke mir wirklich alles, aber bei sowas tu’ ich mich dann schwer. Mannoooo..”, quengelte er und ließ Marco schmunzeln, welcher sich auf dem Bett wieder aufgesetzt hatte. “Geht mir genauso. Man merkt sich die Songtexte von allen Liedern die im Radio laufen, aber ein paar Kalenderdaten bringen einen aus dem Konzept.”  
  
“Du sagst es.”, stimmte Armin ihm zu und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.  
  
“Wenn wir schon bei Musik sind, hat Connie dich auch gefragt ob du Samstag mit in die Stadt kommst?”  
  
“Ja, aber ich bin mit meinen Eltern aus.” Langsam packte er seine Sachen ein und warf daraufhin einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu Marco. “Du?”  
  
“Wahrscheinlich..” Irgendwie musste er doch seine Gedanken ablenken können. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und er lernte jemanden kennen, der seine Schwärmerei für Jean vergessen ließ. Wobei ihm dieser Gedanke ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte. “Kann ja nicht immer meine Zeit im Haus verbringen.” Er fügte ein schwaches Lachen hinzu, welches er genau genommen selbst nicht abkaufen konnte. Marco war nicht wirklich jemand, der jeden Tag etwas erleben musste. Seine Mutter hatte ihn schon mehrmals als introvertiert und zurückgezogen bezeichnet, doch glücklicherweise versuchte sie daran nicht viel zu ändern. Marco konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn zu etwas zwang, was er nicht wollte. Hin und wieder gab er nach und ging eben Nachts mit Leuten aus, die er Freunde bezeichnete, aber es musste auch nicht sein, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Eigentlich mochte er diese ganze Nachtkultur auch nicht besonders. Betrunkene, unzurechnungsfähige, pöbelnde, herablassende Jugendliche.. alles war dabei. Natürlich, dies war nun alles etwas zugespitzt, aber die wenigen Male, die Marco ausgegangen war, war es ihm mehr als unangenehm gewesen. Am Schlimmsten war es, dass ihm dies auch noch von seinen Verwandten vorgehalten wurde, dass er deswegen noch keine Freundin gefunden hätte und vieles andere. Aussagen, auf die er nicht viel wert legte. Oder zumindest nicht wollte. Abgesehen davon, eine Freundin würde er sowieso nicht mit bringen, wenn überhaupt. Vermutlich würde seine Verwandtschaft dann vollends die Hoffnung verlieren - oder sich nicht erst wundern.   
  
“Nun, können schon.”, kommentierte Armin und erhob sich. “Im übrigen, falls das mit der Nachhilfe Früchte trägt, magst du mir nicht zufällig auch ein bisschen von der Hilfe abgeben, oder?”  
  
“Doch klar, kann ich machen.” Wenn es überhaupt etwas bringen würde. Marco zweifelte von Gedanke zu Gedanke immer mehr daran, dass es ihn überhaupt irgendwie voran bringen könnte.   
  
“Und mach dir nicht so’n Kopf, ‘kay?”, lächelte Armin und schwang die Tasche auf seinen Rücken. “Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich mag, sonst hätte er es dir nicht angeboten.”   
  
“Muss ich mich wundern, dass ihr dies alles so.. locker aufnehmt?”, stellte Marco die Frage und erhob sich mit in Falten gelegter Stirn. “Müsstet ihr nicht eigentlich versuchen mir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu treiben?”  
  
“Es ist dein Leben, Marco.”, entgegnete Armin sofort, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick nachzudenken. “Jean ist attraktiv, jung, sympathisch und du bist eine erwachsene Person. Außerdem kann man doch nichts für seine Gefühle.”   
  
Überraschend schnell waren sie bei der Haustür angekommen und Marcos Blick ging hinab zu Boden. Armin schnürte sich die Schuhe und hatte für einige Sekunden den Schwarzhaarigen Schachmatt gesetzt. Wieso konnten seine Freunde so tolerant sein, während er Menschen seiner Familie kannte, die gewiss ihm ins Gewissen reden würden? Warum versuchte er sich selbst ins Gewissen zu reden, dass dies nicht richtig sei, was er empfand? Er wollte sicherlich noch nicht an das eine bestimmte Wort denken, denn noch bezweifelte er, dass es sich darum handelte. Dafür kannten sie sich doch viel zu wenig, wenn sie sich überhaupt irgendwann richtig kennen lernen würden. Wäre ein Versuch falsch? Wäre es falsch herauszufinden, was es wirklich war, was er an dem Brünetten so gut fand? War es nur eine reine körperliche Anziehung, oder war da gar mehr, was Marco entdecken wollte?   
  
“Danke dir.”, verabschiedete er sich schließlich von dem Blonden und gab ihm eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. “Fahr vorsichtig.”  
  
“Klar, mach ich.” Armin winkte ihm zu, schwang sich auf sein Rad und kurvte die Einfahrt hinunter und auf die Straße, kehrte nach drei Stunden lernen mit ihm, nach Hause zurück.  
  
Marco blieb noch ein paar Sekunden bei der offenen Tür stehen und hatte ihm nach gesehen. Er hatte recht. Er war erwachsen. Erwachsen genug, um der ganzen Sache auf dem Grund zu gehen. Er würde nicht ewig an der Uni sein und wenn er Ymir Glauben schenken konnte, dann Jean auch nicht. Es gab kein Problem und er würde es auch nicht zu einem werden lassen. Es konnte nicht so schwer sein herauszufinden, ob er möglicherweise, wenn auch wenig, Chancen bei Jean hatte. Mehr als ein Nein konnte dabei nicht herum kommen.  
  


* * *

  
Ehe er sich versah, rollte der Samstag über ihn hinein und wie jedes mal, wenn er etwas unternahm, wo Ymir involviert war, musste man damit rechnen, dass sie eine Stunde früher bei ihm aufkreuzte und sich in der Küche aufhielt, als wäre es ihre eigene. Lässig saß sie am Küchentisch und pfiff sich Joghurt rein, der eigentlich von der Anzahl her nur auf den Haushalt abgestimmt worden war, der auch in dem Haus wohnte. Aber wie immer, sagte Marco nichts und setzte sich zu ihr.   
  
“Du siehst müde aus.”, stellte sie fest und begann sich den Löffel an die Nasenspitze zu hängen.   
  
Marco gab nur ein bestätigendes Grummeln von sich. “Kein wunder. Du hast mich seit neun Uhr mit Nachrichten vollgespamt.”  
  
“Warst du etwa zu lange wach? Langschläfer. Nur der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm, mein Lieber.” Sie zwinkerte, was dem Sprichwort einen zweideutige Bedeutung gab. Wie immer. Wie alles, was Ymir sagte. Marco konnte dieses Sprichwort nie wieder hören, ohne dabei pervers zu denken.  
  
“Entschuldige, wenn ich meine freien Tage zum Ausruhen nutze. Gegenfrage, warum warst du überhaupt wach? Bist du denn gar nicht müde?”   
  
“Nah”, sagte sie nur und der Löffel klapperte auf die Tischplatte. “Ich kann nicht so lange pennen. Ist zu langweilig. Wir treffen Connie und Sasha im Pub, richtig? Haben sie schon was gesagt, wann sie soweit sind?”  
  
Geschickt drehte er das Smartphone in seiner Hand, als er es aus seiner Hosentasche fischte und checkte die Nachrichten. Das bekannte Symbol einer grünen Kurznachrichten-App leuchtete auf.   
  
Connie S.  
jo marco, wir sind unterwegs  
  
Die Nachricht war vor keine zehn Minuten getippt worden. Sogar in dem Moment wurde Connie als Online angezeigt. “Sie sind wahrscheinlich schon fast da.”, antwortete er daraufhin der Brünetten und sie ließ begeistert den Löffel erneut fallen, nachdem sie eine Weile vergeblich um Marcos Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt hatte, als der Löffel an ihrer Nasespitze kleben blieb, er aber auf sein Handy schaute.   
  
“Spitze, dann mal los, Tropi!”, rief sie aus und schwang sich aus dem Stuhl, rückte ihre schwarze Röhrenjeans zurecht und straffte die bedeckten Schultern. Das legere Bandshirt passte ungemein gut zu ihrem Gesamteindruck. Manchmal war Marco etwas neidisch, dass sie immer so verdammt locker und gelassen auf andere wirkte. Sie hatte eine Art an sich, dass man sie entweder hassen, oder lieben musste. Etwas dazwischen ging nicht. Sie wusste, wie sie Leute um ihren Finger wickeln konnte und andere wussten es, wenn man sich von ihr fernhalten sollte. Hinzu kam noch, dass sie meist immer irgendwelche Fremden anschleppte, wenn sie mal ausgingen. Marco war es immer noch ein Rätsel, wie sie einfach ins Gespräch mit anderen kam und diese sich dann auch noch bereit erklärten, sich ihrer Gruppe anzuschließen.   
  
“Tropi?”  
  
“Trotz Pille.”   
  
Sie zwinkerte und Marco rollte lediglich die Augen, bevor er sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedete, seine Sachen schnappte und mit Ymir das Haus verließ, um zu den Rädern zu gelangen.   
  


* * *

In einem gemütlichen Pub hatten sie sich niedergelassen, mit dem Plan, sich erstmal eine lustige Stimmung anzutrinken. Auch wenn Ymir immer lustig war, Sasha und Connie sowieso, war es vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Obwohl sie gerade nur unter sich dort in der Sitzreihe saßen, hatte Marco schon ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nicht ganz richtig, dass er sich dabei immer dachte, es wäre die beste Lösung, dieses Gefühl irgendwie zu ertränken. Er sträubte sich dagegen, sich volllaufen zu lassen und er hoffte, dass es auch niemals dazu kommen würde, dennoch lehnte er die Getränkeangebote nicht ab. Abgesehen davon, wollte er nicht als Spielverderber gelten. Wenn er schon mitkam, musste er immerhin mitspielen.   
  
Es war nichts Neues mehr, dass er bei Zusammentreffen wie diesen nichts anderes tat, als sich vom Tisch abzustützen und den Gesprächen der anderen zu lauschen. Häufig wurde er angesprochen und in die Unterhaltung einbezogen, klinkte sich allerdings zügig wieder aus, indem er einfach nicht das Thema weiterführte. Einige würden ihn deswegen sicherlich als introvertiert oder lediglich an sich interessiert abstempeln, doch Marco glaubte nicht, dass dies der Grund war. Er konnte einfach nicht lange und intensive Gespräche führen, zumindest nicht zu Themen, die ihn sowieso nicht interessierten, oder zu welchen er schlichtweg keine Meinung hatte.   
  
Es dauerte keine Stunde da bemerkte Marco schon die ersten Veränderungen bei seinen Freunden. Sasha quiekte öfter als gewöhnlich und murmelte Connie Dinge ins Ohr, die ihn erröten ließen und Connie selbst, wurde überschwänglicher in seinen Gesten. Wenn er sprach, benutzte er seine Hände als würde er eine Rede halten und viel wichtiger und überzeugender klingen wollen. Ymir überzeugte es jedoch nicht, aber entlockte ihr hin und wieder ein Lachen.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich ziemlich schnell, dafür, dass Marco nahezu alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr schaute. Diese fünf Minuten vergingen jedoch zügig. Demnach dauerte es nicht lange bis Ymir entschloss aufzubrechen. Sie stapften aus der überschaulichen Bar, nur, um in die Nächste hinein zu stapfen. Sie war um einiges Größer und war in Marcos Augen mehr wie eine Diskothek, aber gut, jeder konnte sich ja bezeichnen wie er wollte. Licht war so gut wie kaum vorhanden, sodass man sich schon ziemlich nahe kommen musste, um sich wirklich richtig zu erkennen.  
  
Diese Feststellung ließ Marco innerlich lachen. Um sich zu kennen, sollte man sich durchaus ziemlich nahe kommen  
  
Abgesehen von der Fülle durch die vielen Leute, größtenteils Jugendliche, dröhnte die Musik gegen sein Trommelfell und Marco ahnte, dass er daheim, wenn alles ruhig sein würde, dieses Dröhnen noch bis zum Morgen spüren würde. Er hatten nicht einmal die Chance gehabt sich einen Platz zu suchen, da fand er sich alleine mit Ymir wieder.   
  
“.. Wo sind..? Wir sind gerade mal eine Minute hier!”, äußerte Marco und drehte sich mehrmals um seine eigene Achse, in der Hoffnung die quirligen Gemüter ausfindig zu machen. Doch vergebens. Ymir zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie lachte. “Die kommen schon noch wieder, lass sie erstmal ihre angestaute Energie abbauen. Im Notfall werden sie uns schreiben, weil sie rausgeworfen wurden.”  
  
Angesichts ihres breiten Grinsens, schien sie etwas zu wissen, worüber Marco sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken machte wollte. Gut, dann würde er sich eben mit Ymir amüsieren. Vielleicht würde es doch noch ganz lustig werden. Er müsse sich nur darauf einlassen, richtig?  
  
Relativ hart stieß der spitze Ellenbogen Ymirs in Marcos Seite und mit einem empörten Japsen schaute er zu ihr hinauf, rieb über die kribbelnde Stelle und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. “Was ist?”   
  
Ihr Grinsen verstärkte sich, was ihre Zähne im schwachen Licht regelrecht leuchten ließ. Sie sagte nichts und Marco folgte schließlich ihrem Blick, der stur geradeaus und in Richtung der Bar ging. Marco hatte etwas harmloses erwartet. Vielleicht einen, für sie, merkwürdigen Typen, der lustig gekleidet war, oder betrunkene Mädchen die sich an die Gurgel sprangen, doch das was er letztendlich erblickte, ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. In seinem Bauch zog es sich sofort zusammen und sein Herz machte einen Satz. Er konnte das scharfkantige Profil Jeans erkennen und wie seine goldbraunen Augen in dem Licht hin und wieder glänzten. Gerade warf er den Kopf zurück und lachte amüsiert. Lediglich die Bewegung einer Person neben ihm lenkte Marco vom Anblick ab, der ihn paralysiert hatte. Ein blonder Mann, mit breiten Schultern und einer tiefen Stimme, die man sogar auf dieser Entfernung und trotz der Musik, brummen hören konnte. Er redete auf Jean ein und schien ihm etwas Amüsantes zu erzählen, da Jean hin und wieder damit kämpfte, sich nicht an seinem Getränk zu verschlucken. Zaghaft machte Marco einen Schritt zurück und wollte gerade auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, ehe er bemerkte, dass Ymir sich nicht mehr neben ihm befand.   
  
Zielstrebig stolzierte sie zu den beiden hinüber und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem offenen Mund zurück. Wie ein Fisch, sog er die Luft mehrmals ein und presste daraufhin die Lippen fest zusammen. Innerlich allerdings rief er ihr panisch nach, doch würde es umgesetzt nur dazu führen, dass man ihn bemerkte.   
  
Die Brünette klopfte dem Dozenten auf die Schulter, als wären sie befreundet und verwickelte die beiden in ein Gespräch, ohne, dass sie auch nur eine Wahl gehabt hätten, es abzulehnen. Marco war drauf und dran gewesen, dies zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er hatte sowieso von Anfang an nicht vorgehabt, hier zu sein, also könnte dies auch die perfekte Gelegenheit sein, sich in Sicherheit seines Zimmers zu begeben. Sasha und Connie würden vermutlich noch eine Weile weg bleiben, wenn sie nicht erwischt wurden, bei was auch immer sie dort taten, und innerlich hatte er schon ein Abkommen mit sich gemacht, dass er Ymir eine Weile mit Schweigen bestrafen würde.  
  
Marco bereute es, dass er kurz vor dem Gehen, noch einen letzten Blick zu ihr hinüber warf, nur um dann mitansehen zu dürfen, wie sie hinter sich deutete und mit dieser Geste Jean dazu brachte, zu dem Sommersprossige zu schauen. Das Herz des Jüngeren machte einen schmerzhaften Satz und seine Kehle schnürte sich unangenehm zu.   
  
Oh, und wie Ymir dafür büßen würde.  
  
Niemand hätte ihn nun aufgehalten zu gehen. Er hätte einfach winken, nicken und höflich gehen können, aber nein. Er konnte nicht. Warum? Weil Jean ihm verdammt noch mal zulächelte. Irgendetwas war an dieser Geste nicht korrekt, zumindest Marcos Meinung nach. Sie führten keine freundschaftliche Beziehung oder hatten auch nur ansatzweise eine tiefere Bindung zueinander - auch wenn er sich nichts mehr als dies wünschte. Seufzend setzte er sich also in Bewegung und Ymir schlang ihren Arm sofort um seinen Hals, zog ihn näher heran und klopfte ihm auf die Brust. Sie wirkte nahezu wie eine stolze Mutter, die ihren Schützling präsentierte.   
  
“Sieh nur, wer hier ist, Marcolein.”, schnalzte sie und zwinkerte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinab. “Zufälle gibts, oder? Das ist übrigens Reiner Braun. Er gibt die Chemie Kurse.”   
Zögerlich nickte Marco und versuchte so natürlich wie möglich zu lächeln, tat sich damit aber sichtlich schwer, da der Blick des Brünetten auf ihm ruhte. Flüchtig warf Marco einen leicht schräg zu ihm hinauf und kreuzte damit den Blick mit seinem Dozenten. Erneut schnürte sich seine Kehle zu und angestrengt schluckte er. Noch immer lächelte Jean und schien sichtlich erfreut ihn zu sehen. Marco wollte sich gerne darüber freuen, aber momentan kam es ihm eher wie eine Halluzination vor. Vielleicht hatte er doch tiefer in das Glas geschaut, als er vorgehabt hatte.  
  
“Das ist wirklich ein Zufall.”, summte Jean plötzlich und schaute an den beiden Neuzugängen auf und ab. “Habt ihr keine Getränke mehr?”  
  
Ymir schnalzte erneut mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie löste Marco aus dem klammernden Griff und stupste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen erneut in die Seite, diesmal allerdings etwas sanfter. “Marco ist schon am Verdursten. Kaum was getrunken, der Gute.”  
  
“Dann sollten wir das schnell ändern, hm? Was willst du denn?”, fragte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Marco, lächelte wie zuvor.  
  
“Ein ‘Charlie’ reicht fürs erste, und für ihn vermutlich auch.”, antwortete allerdings Ymir und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich plötzlich jemand zu ihnen gesellte. Während Jean sich an die Bar wandte und Reiner zur Seite trat, um eine weitere Person im Bunde zu ihnen zu lassen, schaffte es auch Marco seine Augen von Jeans Schultern zu nehmen.   
  
“Huch? Was ist denn hier los?”, wurde die Frage von einem blonden Mädchen gestellt. Sie war relativ klein, kleiner als sie alle zumindest und das erste Wort was Marco mit ihr assoziieren konnte war: schön. Sie war wirklich unbeschreiblich schön, von oben bis unten. Sie hatte große blaue Augen und ihr feines, blondes Haar umschmeichelte ihr feines Gesicht. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Ymir bestätigte Marco, dass sie es ebenso sah. Reiner legte eine große Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mädchens und nickte zu Marco und Ymir. “Bekannte aus der Uni.”, stellte er schlicht und einfach vor. “Marco und Ymir, wenn ich mich recht erinnere.”  
  
“Oh, Marco? Der Marco?”  
  
Verwirrt runzelte der Träger des Namens die Stirn und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Sachte wurde der Blonden in die Schulter gedrückt und mit einem sanften ‘oops’ lenkte sie von dem Thema ab, oder besser gesagt, wurde von Ymir abgelenkt.   
  
“Hmmmh, und du bist?”, fragte die Sommersprossige und bewegte sich etwas aufdringlich der Fremden entgegen, doch noch immer mit einem gewissen Abstand, um nicht gleich auf Ablehnung zu stoßen.   
  
“Christa.”, lächelte sie und streckte eine Hand aus. Um Himmelswillen, war sie höflich. Marco kannte Ymir schon lang genug, war an ihre Persönlichkeit gewöhnt, doch dass sie bei Fremden nicht auf sofortige Ablehnung stieß, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Ohne zu zögern ergriff die Brünette die Hand Christas und schüttelte sie sanft, als hätte sie Angst, dass sie sonst kaputt ginge. Ymir sog die Luft zischend ein, überlegte sich währenddessen was sie sagen wollte und verwickelte die Blonde sofort in ein Gespräch, unter den wachsamen Augen von Reiner. Obwohl Marco nicht einmal derjenige war, der sich an Christa ranschmiss, schüchterte der Blick des Hünen ihn ziemlich ein, sodass er beinahe schon dankbar war, dass ein leichter Druck an seiner Schulter, ihn von dem Geschehen zu seiner linken ablenkte.  
  
Doch als wirklich besser konnte Marco es nicht bezeichnen. War er etwa der einzige, der es verdammt unangenehm fand? Ymir war viel zu vertieft in einem höflichen Gespräch mit Christa und war vollkommen unempfänglich für sein Unbehagen, zu dem Jean mit seinem Lächeln weiterhin beitrug. Freundlich drückte er ihm ein Glas in die Hand und für einen Moment berührte Marco mit seinen Fingern die des anderen. Glücklicherweise war er sich seiner Schwärmerei für Jean schon vorher bewusst gewesen, sonst wäre dies nun ein Film reifer Moment geworden, in welchem die Zeit langsamer verlief und höchstwahrscheinlich noch mit Musik untermalen wurde, wie die flüchtige Berührung sein Innerstes wärmer werden ließ. Ein Moment, den Marco definitiv auf diese Weise niemals zugeben würde, so etwas gab es immerhin nur im Film.   
  
“Und wie hast du dich entschieden?”, holte ihn die vertraute Stimme Jeans zurück.  
  
“Huh?”, kam es prompt und eloquent von Marco.   
  
“Ich fragte, ob du dich entschieden hast. Wegen der Nachhilfe. Du hattest auf meine E-mail nicht mehr geantwortet.”  
  
Oh. Natürlich.  
  
“E-ehrlich gesagt, nein.”, antwortete Marco und schaute auf das Glas, welches bedrohlich locker in seiner Hand war und nahezu bis zum Rand gefüllt war. Da war jemand wirklich großzügig gewesen. “Ich bin danach sofort ins Bett gegangen und hab’s bis jetzt vergessen.” Was interessierte es ihn, ob er danach schlafen ging? Jean gab einen Ton von sich, der auch von Enttäuschung hätte sprechen können, doch Marco vermutete, dass er sich dies lediglich eingebildet hatte.  
  
“Nun, es ist ja erst Samstag. Bis Montag kannst du es dir ja überlegen. Wäre halt nur praktisch es vorher zu wissen, dann könnte ich mich vorbereiten.”  
  
Marco wollte es definitiv nicht, dass seine Gedanken Jeans Worten eine andere Bedeutung zuteilten, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern und an seinen Ohrenspitzen wurde es warm, während sich die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht schlich. Er hoffte inständig, dass man es nicht erkennen konnte. Dafür musste es eindeutig viel zu dunkel in der Bar sein.   
  
“Klar, werde ich machen. Schreibe dir.. Ihnen- eh..” Sein Herz pumpte mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit das Blut in seine Wangen und sein Körper machte sich innerlich schon dazu bereit zu fliehen. Das Adrenalin schoss durch seine Venen und mit etwas Glück, könnte er sich der Situation auch so entziehen, dass er einfach ohnmächtig werden würde. Doch das Glück war nicht auf seiner Seite, stattdessen durfte er mit ansehen, wie sich Jeans Mundwinkel höher zogen und ein verlockendes Lachen aus seiner Kehle trat. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf und ergriff das Glas, welches er abgestellt hatte.   
  
“Jean, Marco. Du kannst mich Jean nennen, wirklich. Wir sind doch nicht mehr an der Schule… Also, du weißt was ich meine. Abgesehen davon sind wir gerade in einer Bar, ich weiß nicht.. aber ich sehe hier nicht viel Platz für Formalitäten.”, erklärte er und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte sein linkes Auge.  
  
Marco schnappte auffällig nach Luft. Hatte er ihm gerade zugezwinkert oder hatte er sich dies eingebildet? Womöglich war er flüchtig geblendet worden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. So musste es gewesen sein. Alles andere war Humbug. Aus welchem Grund sollte Jean ihm immerhin zu zwinkern? Und selbst wenn, warum steigerte er sich da hinein? Zähneknirschend nickte Marco ihm zu und nippte verhalten an seinem Getränk.   
  
Marco war erleichtert, dass die unangenehme Stille ausblieb, immerhin konnte man von jeder Ecke aus Stimmen, Gelächter und Musik vernehmen. Doch dies überspielte dennoch nicht das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel auch nicht ein, was er sagen solle. Zu seiner Schulzeit war man Lehrern für gewöhnlich nicht begegnet oder man leugnete gar, dass sie überhaupt außerhalb des Schulgebäudes existierten. Und selbst wenn man sich dann doch traf, so tauschte man nicht mehr als ein Nicken oder ein freundliches Lächeln aus.  
  
Aber Jean war nicht sein Lehrer. Gut, vermutlich drehte er den Begriff nun so wie er mochte, aber er musste gestehen, dass er sich dadurch auf eine gewisse Weise besser fühlte. Einfach, weil Jean dann nicht eine solche.. Position einnahm. Er war dann einfach nur jemand wie er selbst. Verteilte lediglich hin und wieder sein Wissen an müde, junge Erwachsene. Kein Grund nervös zu werden.  
  
Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Wenn Marco nur aufhören könnte so zu glühen, als würde er sich in einer Sauna befinden.   
  
“Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich so gut mit Ymir verstehst.”, hallte die Stimme Jeans an sein Ohr und Marco schaute augenblicklich auf, warf einen Blick zurück und beobachtete für einen Moment, wie die Brünette mit der jungen, blonden Frau sprach - immer noch unter den wachsamen Augen des Hünen.   
  
“Ach, sie ist schwer in Ordnung wenn man sie kennt. Und wenn man sie lässt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich nicht viel Mitspracherecht bei unserer Freundschaft.”   
  
Das freundliche Lächeln welches Marco seinen Worten beihängte führte dazu, dass auch Jean wieder lächelte und ein amüsiertes Schnauben folgte. “Dachte ich mir. Sie ist ziemlich direkt. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich sie auch ein wenig unheimlich finde.”  
  
“Warum denn das?”   
  
“Ich weiß es nicht.” Jean zuckte mit den Schulter und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, als habe er Angst, dass sie es hören könne  - was vermutlich tatsächlich der Fall wäre. “Manchmal, wenn ich ihr in die Augen schaue, bekomme ich eine unheimliche Gänsehaut. Wie bei einem guten Horrorfilm. Da helfen ihr nicht einmal die Sommersprossen.”   
  
Marco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ihm gefallen sollte, dass Jean sich wieder zurück lehnte, doch andererseits hoffte er, dass es ihn somit davon verschonte, dass Jean seine Röte sehen könnte.  
“Ja, diesen Effekt hat sie auf einige, aber sie redet sich ziemlich schnell hinaus.”  
  
Die Falten auf Jeans Stirn und seine zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen führten dazu, dass Marco seinem Blick folgte und daraufhin wieder Ymir betrachtete, die langsam mit Christa davon trottete. Reiner kehrte perplex zurück und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter zu den Flüchtlingen. “Pünktchen hat sich vor meinen Augen an mein Schwesterchen rangeschmissen. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so direkt erlebt-...”  
  
Marco wollte sich gerade im Namen Ymirs für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen und holte tief Luft, da kam ihm Reiner zuvor. Er lachte brummend und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. “Und dann auch noch wirksam.”  
  
Jeans Schultern zuckten, während er das Lachen erwiderte.  
“So, Marco”, richtete Reiner seine Worte an ihn. “Jetzt hat man dich unserer Obhut überlassen.” Der Schwarzhaarige war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dies nun etwas Positives war oder nicht, doch alleine die Tatsache, dass es Jean wieder zum Grinsen brachte, beantwortete diese nicht gestellte Frage.  
  
Es war negativ.  
  
Verdammt negativ.   
  
Hilfesuchend drehte er sich einmal um und suchte nach Ymir. Wie konnte sie ihn einfach so zurück lassen? Er würde sich vollkommen blamieren. Wunderbare Freunde.  
  
“Jo, Marco, ist alles okay mit dir?”, sprach Reiner weiter und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.   
  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und nickte. “K-klar. Alles bestens, ich uhm.. finde es nur etwas blöd.. das.. dass Ymir gegangen ist. ‘s ist alles.”  
  
“Schon etwas ärgerlich wenn einem die Freunde abhanden kommen.”, stimmte Jean zu und lehnte sich zurück gegen den Tresen. “Aber sie werden sicherlich nicht lange wegbleiben. Christa muss morgen arbeiten und ich bezweifle, dass deine gruselige Freundin so gut reden kann, dass Christa ihren gesunden Menschenverstand verliert.”  
  
“Hey! Du sprichst hier über meine Schwester!”  
  
“Und? Hab ich was Schlechtes gesagt?”  
  
Reiner wog den Kopf hin und her, bevor er einfach einen Schluck seines Biers nahm, welches er locker in seiner Hand hielt.   
  
Erneut herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen und Marco war drauf und dran einfach umzukehren, um sich dieses unangenehme Treffen zu sparen. Nicht einmal der Alkohol schien zu wirken. Betrübt schaute Marco in sein Glas und leerte es mit dem nächsten Zug.  
  
“Sag mal, Reiner.. wollte Bertholdt nicht noch nach kommen? Hast du ihn schon angerufen?”  
  
Der Blonde schnippte kurz und deutete auf Jean, als ihm allen Anschein nach auf die Sprünge geholfen wurde. “Wenn ich dich nicht hätte! Entschuldige mich, ich lass euch mal alleine.” Kurz tauschten die beiden einen Blick aus, ehe Reiner auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch quetschte.  
  
“Bertholdt ist.. ein Freund.”, erklärte Jean, obwohl Marco nicht einmal danach gefragt hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn nicht, aber Jean schien sich unterhalten zu wollen.   
  
“Oh. Uhm.. Ich war ursprünglich auch noch mit anderen hier. Abgesehen von Ymir.”, erzählte er und rieb sich über den Nacken. “Aber die sind.. verschwunden.”  
  
“Verschwunden? Nach Hause? Deine Freunde scheinen ja wirklich viel von Gemeinschaftsunternehmen zu halten.”  
  
“Oh-oh nein, ist schon okay. Sie sind nicht nach Hause gegangen und immerhin sind wir auch hier um Spaß zu haben, also können sie ja tun was sie wollen. Ymir wird sicherlich auch noch wieder kommen. Irgendwann. Es freut mich, dass sie jemanden interessantes getroffen hat.”  
  
Marco war sich nicht ganz sicher weswegen er von Jean regelrecht mit Blicken durchbohrt wurde, aber er vermutete es lag einfach daran, weil er nun mehr an einem Stück gesagt hatte, als zuvor. Überraschte jeden einmal, kam vor. Die folgende Frage jedoch jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken.  
  
“Hast du denn Spaß?”  
  
Er könnte lügen. Was erwartete Jean auch? Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade wie jemand aussah, der Spaß hatte. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, zuckte er mit den Schultern und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, griff der Brünette nach dem Glas in Marcos Händen, entnahm es ihm und stellte es auf dem Tresen ab. Es wäre sowieso unnütz gewesen, es weiter in der Hand zu halten, allerdings hätte er dann etwas gehabt, woran er seine Nervosität hätte auslassen können.   
  
“Komm mit. Reiner wird vermutlich noch auf Bertholdt warten, um ihn mit reinzubringen. Deine Freunde sind anscheinend sowieso beschäftigt. Zeit, dass du nun Spaß hast.” Mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln nickte Jean zur Seite und deutete auf eine Stelle in der Mitte des Clubs - oder auch Bar - die etwas tiefer gelegt worden war. Dort tummelten sich einige Partylustige und bewegten sich zum Takt der Musik. Einige wirkten jedoch eher unbeholfen und folgten ihrem eigenen Takt, was den meisten allerdings nicht auffiel.   
  
“D-du willst tanzen?”, stockte Marco und ihm blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken, welche er hatte runterschlucken wollen.   
“Klar, oder glaubst du ich gehe aus, um mir die Füße platt zu stehen?” Das Lächeln wich nicht von seinen Lippen und er setzte sich in Bewegung.   
  
Jean wollte mit ihm Tanzen und Marco war sich nun endgültig sicher, dass sein Herz versagen würde. Dies wäre sein Ende. _Lebewohl Mutter. Auf Wiedersehen Flavia. Ich hoffe ihr werdet nicht allzu sehr um mich trauern, möchte eurer Leben nicht erschweren._  
  
Leichter Druck an seinem Ärmel brachte ihn dazu seine Schritte etwas zu beschleunigen und er lief der Gestalt nach, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Marco fiel auf, wie gut das Hemd sich an seinen Körper schmiegte. Jean schien nur Kleider zu besitzen, die seine schmale, aber dennoch kräftige Statur, perfekt betonte. Marco konnte nicht verhindern mit seinen Augen tiefer zu wandern, bis er einen wundervollen Blick auf das Gesäß erhielt. Es war nicht so, als hätte er ihn nicht schon längst gesehen. Schon öfter, als er hätte mitzählen können. Schluckend ließ er sich also widerstandslos zur Tanzfläche führen und ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in der Gruppe von feiernden Gästen. Die Nähe gefiel ihm alles andere, doch andererseits….   
  
Jean hatte sich wieder zu ihm gedreht und grinste ihn breit an. Seine Zähne strahlten so, wie sie es vorher bei Ymir getan hatte und Marco fragte sich, ob er ebenso strahlend und gut in dem schwachen Licht aussah. Marco fühlte sich bloßgestellt, nachdem ihm wieder schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun wollte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihn beobachteten. Vielleicht sprachen sogar schon einige über ihn und machten sich darüber lustig, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte oder zumindest dort herum stand, wie abgestellt und nicht abgeholt. Doch Jean machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde es ihn stören. Im Gegenteil, er bewegte sich nicht so ausfallend und wild wie die anderen um sie herum. Er bewegte seine Hüften nur gemäßigt hin und her, sowie seine Schultern. Nach einer Weile hob er seine Hände an und machte eine auffordernde Geste. Sein Lächeln hatte an breite verloren, als er zu realisieren schien, dass Marco vollkommen unbeholfen vor sich hin schwankte. Allerdings hatte sein Lächeln nicht an Ehrlichkeit verloren, nicht an Verständnis. Zögerlich trat Jean näher und griff vorsichtig an die Oberarme des Schwarzhaarigen, darauf bedacht, auf eine Ablehnung der Berührung sofort zu reagieren. Diese blieb jedoch aus. Stattdessen starrte Marco ihn an und hatte seine schwachen Bewegungen vollkommen eingestellt. Zumindest so lange, bis Jean in wieder dazu brachte. Leicht drückte Jean ihn hin und her, brachte ihn dazu zumindest einigermaßen im Takt der Musik zu schwingen. Das Grinsen auf Jeans Lippen vergrößerte sich wieder, als er bemerkte, wie Marco die Bewegung imitierte und weiterführte.   
  
Er konnte es nicht verhindern, doch auch ihm entfloh ein schwaches Lachen, welches ihn auf den Boden schauen ließ. Jean nahm seine Hände von ihm und begann nach wenigen Minuten des ersten auftauens, sich albern zu bewegen. Keine Sekunde verlor er den Schwarzhaarigen aus den Augen, versuchte ihn mit seinem Verhalten zum Lachen zu bringen und zu amüsieren, ihm die Sorge zu nehmen, dass jemand ihn anschauen und auslachen könnte, wenn es doch Jean selbst war, der sich zum Affen machte. Ihm war es ziemlich egal, ob jemand aus der Ferne etwas Negatives über ihn sagte, Hauptsache Marco fand seinen Spaß. Hin und wieder gelang es dem Brünetten ihm ebenfalls ein oder zwei übertriebene Bewegungen zu entlocken. Vom klassischen Taucher, zum Macarena. Doch jegliche Beweglichkeit schränkte sich ein, als Jean sich erneut näher zu ihm bewegte, sich an seine Seite lehnte und seine Hand in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen legte. Berührungsängste schien er nicht zu haben, wie Marco feststellte.   
  
“Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?”, fragte Jean ihm etwas lauter ins Ohr. Immerhin konnte er durch die Musik nicht einschätzen, ob Marco ihn auch wirklich verstand. Dieser konnte sich nicht sofort für eine Antwort entscheiden. Wollte er noch etwas trinken? Es lief durchaus gerade gut, er fühlte sich lockerer und der Abend war noch jung. Es gab keinen Grund dies abzulehnen. Dennoch nickte er lediglich als Zustimmung und wurde mit einem weiteren Lächeln des anderen belohnt. Jean zeigte ihm einen Daumen nach oben und schob sich an ihm vorbei von der Fläche. Da Marco definitiv nicht die Absicht hatte alleine dort zu bleiben, folgte er ihm zügig zurück zum Tresen.   
  
“Also entweder ist Reiner noch immer draußen, oder sie haben irgendwo einen Platz ergattert.”, behauptete Jean nachdem er dem Barkeeper seinen Wunsch mitgeteilt hatte - und Marcos Wunsch anscheinend auch, denn als er etwas hatte sagen wollen, wurde er mit einer kurzen Geste Jeans dessen aufgeklärt. Marco war nicht ganz in der Lage abzuwägen, ob er dies nicht lieber ablehnen als annehmen sollte. Erstens, weil er gerne den Überblick über das haben wollte, was er trank und zweitens, konnte er es nicht leiden wenn man über seinen Kopf hinweg entschied, doch war er von der Situation rundum zu eingenommen und eingeschüchtert, als dass er sich darüber nun auch den Kopf zerbrechen wollen würde.   
  
Jean hielt immer noch nach seinem Begleiter ausschau, schien aber keinen Erfolg zu haben, da er nach wenigen Sekunden aufgab und sich wieder an Marco widmete. “Wie geht es dir?”  
  
Die Frage kam überraschend für ihn und prompt fiel das bisschen gesammelte Selbstbewusstsein zurück auf den Ausgangszustand und Marco verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Zunge. Was meinte Jean damit? Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen?  Er hatte dies noch nie gut beantworten können, egal wer ihn fragte. Wenn es Leute waren, denen es sowieso egal war und aus reiner Höflichkeit fragten, antwortete er meist nur mit einem knappen gut, bei Freunden und Familie wurde es schon komplizierter. Meistens fühlte er sich nicht schlecht, würde aber auch nicht behaupten, dass seine Laune grenzenlos in den Himmel reichte. Innerlich wog Marco seine gemischten Gefühle ab. Im Gegensatz zu vorher - wie lange auch es her war - ging es ihm durchaus besser. Er fühlte sich weniger angespannt, doch setzte der Alkohol inzwischen an und brachte den jungen Erwachsenen dazu durchaus mit seiner Wahrnehmung zu kämpfen. Zumindest was das Sehen anging. Alles war etwas langsamer in den Bewegungen und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine Augen müde wurden. Aber eigentlich war dies nichts, was auf seine Laune schlagen dürfte. Marco war nicht oft angetrunken, geschweige denn betrunken, von daher konnte er nicht einschätzen, ob sein Zustand nun schlecht oder gut war. Jedoch hatte es seine Laune beeinflusst, aber da er nachdenken konnte, durfte es nicht so schlimm sein. Was Zusammengefasst bedeutete, dass es ihm besser ging als vorher, also wäre gut keine Lüge.  
  
Marco nickte Jean entgegen, da sein Mund ihn betrog. Zufrieden über seine Antwort schossen Jeans Mundwinkel wieder in die Höhe, ehe er nach den angereichten Getränken griff und Marco seinen Teil in die Hände drückte. Es war kein großes Glas, doch die klare Flüssigkeit brannte schon in seinem Rachen, wenn er nur daran roch. Naserümpfend starrte er das Glas an, bevor Jean ihm zunickte. “Nun komm schon, ein Glas wird dich nicht umbringen.” Marco hatte fragen wollen, was es denn sei, da sah er mit an, wie Jean es mit einem Satz nach hinten kippte. Gut, vielleicht zwei Sätze. Vielleicht waren es auch drei gewesen, Marco war sich nicht so sicher. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und legte das Glas an die Lippen, kippte das Getränk in den Mund und erschauderte, als es seinen Hals hinunter rutschte. In seiner Nase kribbelte es und oberhalb seines Magens wurde es merkwürdig warm. Zufrieden klopfte Jean ihm auf die Schulter und entnahm ihm das Glas zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.   
  
“Komm, lass uns frische Luft schnappen gehen und schauen, ob Reiner noch draußen ist.”  
  
Eine wirkliche Wahl war Marco nicht geblieben, da er sich definitiv nicht für die Variante entscheiden wollte, in welcher er alleine zurück blieb.  
  
Da es unmöglich gewesen wäre, wieder zügig hinein zu kommen, hätten sie den Haupteingang genommen, fanden sie sich in einem extra hergerichteten Bereich wieder, der hinaus zu einen Hof führte. Die meisten die sich dort aufhielten waren Raucher und Gäste, die sich von der Hitze im Saal erholten. Die Nacht hatte die Temperatur des Tages durchaus um einige Grad fallen lassen. Marco spürte den kühlen Wind auf der Haut und musste gestehen, dass es ziemlich angenehm war. Er reckte die Nase gen Himmel und schmunzelte beim Anblick des Sternen besetzten Himmels.   
  
“Hm, sieht schlecht aus.”, murmelte Jean zu seiner Rechten, der seinen Blick hatte schweifen lassen. Was auch nicht sonderlich aufwendig gewesen war, da die in etwa fünf Leute sehr überschaulich waren und Reiner wäre sofort aufgefallen. “Willst du schon wieder rein?”  
  
“Noch ein bisschen. Es ist grad so schön.”, lehnte Marco ab und stapfte noch einige Schritte über den Hof, um sich dann auf einer Erhöhung nieder zu lassen, die anscheinend eine Terrasse darstellen sollte. Keine zehn Sekunden später gesellte sich Jean neben ihn und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen, indem sich seine Ellenbogen in die Oberschenkel bohrten.   
  
“Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie ich glühe.”, murmelte Marco und war diesmal derjenige, der ein Gespräch begann, oder zumindest den Versuch startete. Jean gluckste und schielte lächelnd zu ihm hinüber. “Das kenne ich. Aber pass’ auf, meistens ist einem nicht wirklich so warm, wie du denkst. Wahrscheinlich kühlst du jetzt gerade schon wieder aus.”  
  
Marco schloss die Augen und beugte sich etwas nach vorne, bemerkte, wie sein Körper sich in Bewegung setzte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Als würde man sich drehen, es jedoch nicht wirklich tat.  
  
“Ich nehm’s zurück.. jetzt gerade geht es mir doch nicht so gut.”  
“Oh verdammt, tut mir Leid. Wechselnde Temperaturen und Alkohol vertragen sich nicht so gut. Du gehst nicht so oft aus, oder?”  
  
Marco schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. “Ich versuche es zu vermeiden. Was heißt, wenn Ymir mich nicht mit allen Mitteln zwingt.”  
  
“Warum?”, fragte Jean interessiert und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. “Ich meine, warum vermeidest du es?”  
  
“Ich weiß nicht.. Menschenmassen liegen mir nicht so.”  
  
“Angst?” Es war keine herablassende Frage. Jean hatte es nicht formuliert, als würde er sich darüber lustig machen, selbst wenn es stimmen würde. Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage und Marco fragte sich, weshalb sich Jean tatsächlich für das interessierte, was er erzählte. Andere hätten es vermutlich einfach hingenommen, oder ihn als etwas abgestempelt, was er nicht war. Faul, desinteressiert…  
  
“Nein, ich weiß nicht.. vielleicht. Ich meine, es ist keine Phobie, ich bekomme keine Angst, oder sowas. Aber.. ich fühle mich schnell nicht wohl. Selbst wenn ich die Leute kenne.”  
  
“Tut mir Leid.”  
  
“Huh?” Marcos Kopf schnellte hinauf und sein Blick heftete sich an Jean, was er kurz darauf bereute, da sein Schädel sich drehte wie eine Schallplatte oder ein Hamsterrad.  
  
“Ich wollte dich- also.. ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich gegen deinen Willen irgendwie hier zu behalten. Deine Freunde sind immerhin verduftet. Hattest sicherlich gehen wollen..”  
  
“Ehrlich gesagt, ja, hatte ich. Aber es ist okay. Ich muss ja mal was machen.”  
  
“Nein.”, warf Jean ohne Pause ein. “Musst du nicht. Du musst nur tun was du willst. Manche sind dafür eben nicht gemacht. Also, Party und so. Und wenn du es nicht magst, dann magst du es eben nicht. Lass dir nicht einreden, dass dies etwas Falsches ist, nur weil die Gesellschaft meint, dass man in deinem Alter so etwas machen sollte, weil man nur dann ‘was erlebt’. Unsinn.” Er lächelte ihm zu und Marco erwiderte den Blick so gut er konnte. Es war nicht sonderlich einfach in die Augen des Mannes zu sehen, der ihm sogar im angetrunkenen Zustand Herzflattern bereitete, dabei hatte er fast gehofft, dass dies ausbleiben würde, weil sein Verstand nachließ.   
  
Dass etwas nachließ war nicht mehr zu leugnen, als Marco sich zur Seite lehnte und seine Lippen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf die Jeans legte. Es war kurz, unschuldig und weich. Ein harmloser Kuss, der allerdings die selbe Nachwirkung hatte, wie ein minutenlanges Lefzenlecken in der hintersten, schäbigsten Ecke eines Clubs. Marco zog den Kopf zurück, zum Leid seines Hirns, und seine Augen weiteten sich schmerzhaft. Jean starrte ihn nicht minder erschrocken an.   
  
“Oh Gott i-ich… e-entschul-”  
  
“Hier bist du, _Freckles_!”, rief die vertraute Stimme Ymirs ihm zu und mit einem Satz sprang sie ihnen entgegen. “Wie ich sehe hast du Gesellschaft. Alles klar bei euch? Ich dachte schon du wärst gegangen.”  
  
Marco wandte den Blick ab und versuchte sich so schnell es ging zu erheben, doch seine Beine betrogen ihn und er kippte beinahe zur Seite, wenn Ymir ihm nicht vorher unter die Arme gegriffen hätte. “Woah woah woah, Marco! Was hast du getrunken?”  
  
“S-so gut wie nichts..”, nuschelte er und wagte es nicht zu Jean zu schauen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Nichts, natürlich. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er sich von ein paar freundlich gemeinten Worten beeinflussen lassen würde. Er hasste Alkohol. Hätte er abgelehnt, wie er es von Anfang an eigentlich vorgehabt hätte, wäre es sicherlich nicht passiert. Marco wusste, dass er sein Ausrutscher nicht auf die Promille schieben konnte. Er war nicht unzurechnungsfähig und definitiv noch bei Sinnen, doch wenn jemand fragte, dann war er voll. Und es gab nur einen der fragen könnte. Er wollte nicht antworten, nein, niemals.  
  
“Können wir gehen?”, wisperte er der Brünetten zu, welche etwas perplex und verwirrt hin und her schaute. “Klar, aber so kommst du mir nicht auf’s Fahrrad.”  
  
“Mir geht es gut.”, versicherte er ihr und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.  
  
“Ich riskiere bei dir sicherlich nichts. Wenn du dir einen Kratzer zuziehst, würde ich mir das niemals verzeihen.” Trotz der ernsten Bedeutung, setzte sie ein schwaches Lachen hinterher. Man konnte Ymir einiges nachsagen, doch sie kümmerte sich um ihre Freunde, wenn sie denn mal anwesend war. Ob Jean noch bei ihnen war oder wie er ihn ansah, konnte Marco nicht sagen. Er vermied es sich nach ihm umzusehen und genau genommen, wollte er seinen Blicken entgehen. Er kannte Jean nicht, nicht im Geringsten und dennoch hatte er da gesessen und sich verhalten wie ein Trottel. Nun hatte er die Nachhilfe sicherlich verbockt. Sowie jede mögliche Chance, die es niemals gegeben hatte.  
  
Sie erreichten den Hauteingang und stapften wieder zurück in die Kälte, die sich erneut ziemlich gut auf seiner Haut anfühlte. Er glühte aus so vielen verschiedenen Gründen und durch keine fühlte er sich gut.   
  
“W’s mit Connie un’ Sash?”, fragte er Ymir, die immer noch einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte.   
“Den geht’s gut, die sind noch drin. Ich werde ihnen nachher schreiben. Erstmal bringe ich dich nach Hause.” Sie schaute über ihre Schulter und machte eine winkende Geste, die dazu führte, dass jemand in Marcos Augenwinkel erschien. “Pass mal eben auf ihn auf, alles klar? Ich besorg’ ein Taxi.”, wies Ymir Jean an und lockerte ihren Griff. Marco gab ein unterdrücktes Wimmern von sich, zuckte innerlich, als Jeans Arm sich um seine Mitte schlang. Am liebsten hätte er ihn von sich gestoßen. Marco war sich sicher, dass ein unglaublich verurteilender Blick auf ihm lasten musste. Er konnte ihn regelrecht in seinem Nacken spüren. Sollte er dennoch was sagen? Eine kleine Lüge… Es war der Alkohol.  
  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, während er den Blick hob und schließlich Jean ins Gesicht blickte, doch was er dabei sah, war alles andere als eine Verurteilung. Jeans Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammen und hoch gezogen. Er wirkte eher verwundert, fragend… Als könne er etwas nicht verstehen und das etwas, wurde immer schwerer zu erklären, je länger er ihm in die Augen sah. Gott verdammt. Das Verlangen ihn noch einmal zu Küssen wuchs und vereinfachte die Situation gar nicht. Der Schock der beim ersten Mal gefolgt war, hatte ihn vergessen lassen, wie sich der Kuss angefühlt hatte. Immerhin hätte er dann wenigstens eine Erinnerung behalten, an welcher er sich erbärmlich hätte festhalten können.  
  
Jeans Mund öffnete sich, während er an diesen dachte, doch schloss sich wieder, bevor etwas hinaus kommen konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf von Marco weg und wandte sich an Ymir, die wieder zurück kehrte Jean zunickte. “Danke dir.”, grinste sie ihm entgegen und zum Schwarzhaarigen. Marco vermutete, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, was geschehen war, denn dann hätte er sich schon diverse Sprüche hätte anhören dürfen und die konnte er nun nicht gebrauchen.   
  
“Das Taxi ist unterwegs, hoffentlich hältst du das noch so lange aus.”  
  
“Mir geht es gut, Ymir, wirklich.” Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nicht die beste Aussage in der Nähe der Person, bei welcher er das Gegenteil als Ausrede benutzen wollte, doch wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war die Aussage mehr als gewöhnlich für Betrunkene. Sofern Jean ihm dies überhaupt abkaufte.   
Die Brünette führte ihn zu Stufen außerhalb des Gebäudes und setzte ihn dort ab, als wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage zu stehen. Marco protestierte nicht und blieb sitzen, während Ymir sich gegen die Wand lehnte und nach dem gerufenen Taxi ausschau hielt. Jean hingegen schwieg weiterhin, warf hin und wieder einen Blick zu Marco, vermied es aber auf das Thema einzugehen.   
  
Das schrille Geräusch eines Handys ertönte neben Marco und Jean begann hastig in der Hosentasche zu wühlen, ehe er das Smartphone hervor holte.  
  
Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen lauschte er der Stimme, die sich höchstwahrscheinlich vorstellte und Jean schien zu Beginn nicht begeistert vom Anrufer, was sich nach wenigen Sekunden änderte. Seine zuvor angespannten Züge wurden locker und ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, ehe er zu sprechen begann und Marcos miserablen Zustand nur noch verschlimmerte.  
  
“Heeey, mein Engel. Warum bist du wach?... Du hast-... Süße, du kannst das nicht immer machen…. Ich bin unterwegs... Ich komm morgen vorbei, wie klingt das? ….. Das klingt schon besser!.. Und jetzt geh’ wieder schlafen, du bist viel zu abhängig von mir.” Ein sanftes Lachen entfloh ihm und Marco zog die Beine enger an seinen Körper, die Kälte hatte inzwischen die Wirkung, die sie haben sollte. Sein Körper hatte sich abgekühlt und der Schweiß klebte an seiner Stirn. Jedes weitere Wort aus Jeans Mund machte die gesamte Situation schlimmer und schlimmer. Natürlich war Jean vergeben. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass es überhaupt einen Moment gegeben hatte, in welchem er dachte, dass er eine Chance hätte. Dass es doch eine Hoffnung für seine Schwärmerei geben könnte. Natürlich nicht. Natürlich gab es das nicht. Das hatte es nie und das würde es vermutlich auch nicht.  
  
Marco hasste es auszugehen. Aus gutem Grund.  
  
“.... Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich auch. Schlaf gut.”  
  
Er hatte nicht mal den Anstand das Gespräch woanders zu führen.   
  
Dafür hatte er keinen Grund.  
  
Das Taxi fuhr vor und er fühlte dumpf wie Ymir ihm aufhalf. Ihr Griff war fest an seinem Arm, während sie zum Wagen gingen. Marco warf keinen Blick zurück, er wollte es nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie er dafür Mitleid erhielt, wenn Jean es überhaupt so sehr interessierte. Er schien nicht wütend zu sein, so viel war sicher. Dies war vermutlich das einzig Gute an diesem ganzen Abend.  
  
Die Tür schloss sich und gegen seinen Willen, schaute er aus dem Fenster und sah Jean dort stehen. Seine Hände in den Hosentaschen verstaut und die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, sein Blick gen Boden.   
  
Im letzten Moment, als der Fahrer aufs Gas trat, hob Jean den Blick und kreuzte diesen direkt mit jenen von Marco und noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so sehr bereut, wie an diesen Tag. 


	3. Offenbarung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, wie erkläre ich mich jetzt. Guten Tag (oder Nacht), würde ich sagen. Neun Monate ist es her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier geschrieben hatte und es tut mir so leid. Viel ist passiert in der Zwischenzeit, aber meine Liebe zu Jeanmarco habe ich niemals verloren. Nun aber mal über die Geschichte, ich habe vor hier und da etwas zu überarbeiten und zu ändern. Kleiner Zwischen'note': Marco ist schon Volljährig. Im ersten Kapitel habe ich gesagt 'nope, isser nicht' aber doch, doch doch. Da fühl ich mich etwas besser. Aber genug geplappert, ich denke mal die, die noch Lust auf die Geschichte haben, warten darauf, es auch zu lesen! Also, viel Vergnügen. Hab mein Bestes gegeben, nach einer so langen Zeit. (Und ich werde die Fehlerchen im Laufe des nächsten Tages ausbessern, will das erstmal endlich präsentieren!) Warning: Awkward as hell.

Sonntag folgte und die altbekannte Sonntagsdepression brach über ihn hinein. Doch allerdings waren die Gründe vollkommen anders. Natürlich müsste er morgen wieder zur Uni fahren, müsste den Unterricht über sich ergehen lassen mit seinen semi-schlimmen Kopfschmerzen und den Gedanken an das, was er sich am gestrigen Abend erlaubt hatte.  
  
Wie könnte er Jean danach wieder in die Augen sehen? Er war so unglaublich erbärmlich. Nicht nur weil er, im Prinzip, sein Lehrer war, sondern auch, weil er natürlich vergeben war. Er hätte sich vorher darüber geschickt informieren können, abgesehen davon.. wer wusste ob Jean es nun nicht unangenehm war in seiner Nähe zu sein. Man konnte in dieser Gesellschaft leider immer noch nicht davon ausgehen, dass man als Homosexueller akzeptiert wurde.  
  
Doch er glaubte nicht, dass Jean einer dieser Menschen war. Zumindest was die Akzeptanz anging. Bei dem Rest traf Marco auf Verzweiflung. Anstatt diese Abweisung nun als Anstoß zu nehmen, von dem Brünetten abzulassen, wurden seine Gedanken nur noch schlimmer. Abgesehen davon, war er noch nicht einmal wirklich abgewiesen worden. Zumindest nicht so, wie Marco es sich im nachhinein vorgestellt hätte.  
  
Höchstwahrscheinlich war er einfach nur zu geschockt gewesen, um den anderen wegzustoßen. Vielleicht war Jean auch bloß zu höflich für eine derartige Reaktion. Doch Marco fühlte sich nicht wert genug, so behandelt zu werden. Es wäre ihm durchaus recht gewesen, wenn Jean ihm deutlich gezeigt hätte, dass er absolut nicht mochte und wollte, was er getan hatte.  
  
Himmel. Es war nur ein kleiner, kurzer, unerwiderter Kuss und er machte sich einen Kopf darüber, als hätte er sonst was getan. Er würde sich einfach morgen dafür entschuldigen und behaupten, dass der Alkohol seine Sinne benebelt hätte, genau, so würde es funktionieren.  
  
Ein weinender Ton schoss aus seiner Kehle und Marco verkroch sich unter seiner Decke, zog sie über seinen Kopf und strampelte mit den Beinen, wimmerte seinen Frust hinaus und entschied den ganzen Tag nicht das Bett zu verlassen. Zeit zum Erwachsen werden werden hätte er auch noch später.  
  
Das dumpfe Brummen seines Handys lenkte ihn dann von seiner Selbstmitleidstour ab. Brummend drehte er sich herum und tastete den Boden nach seinem Smartphone ab.  
  
Spärlich trat Licht durch die Gardinen vor seinem Fenster und seine Augen waren durchaus noch nicht an irgendwas helles gewöhnt, daher winselte er leise als der Bildschirm erleuchtete.  
  
Benachrichtigungen ohne Ende erwarteten ihn. Da er gerade sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, drückte Marco auf das grüne Symbol und wählte den Gruppenchat aus. Gerade hielten Connie und Sasha eine hitzige Diskussion mit Armin, ob es moralisch in Ordnung wäre, sich auf einer öffentlichen Toilette zu vergnügen. Nun wusste Marco definitiv, was sie am Abend getan hatten.  
  
Seufzend scrollte er hinauf und nahm die anderen Nachrichten in Augenschein. Eren hatte von dem Film erzählt, den er mit Mikasa gesehen hatte und hier und dort fand man ein Bild von uninteressanten Dingen. Sasha liebte es irgendwelche Spruchbilder zu schicken, die sie irgendwo auf Facebook gefunden hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie davon alle nur genervt waren und Marco war sich sicher, dass sie es auch nur aus diesem Grund tat.  
  
Schließlich stolperte er über Nachrichten, die mit seinem Namen versehen waren.  
  
**Con-Star** 11:36  
hey ymir  
hast du schon ein lebenszeichen von marco????  
  
**Ymir** 11:40  
Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er sich in den Schlaf geweint.  
Ich glaub ihm geht’s gut.  
  
**Sasha** 11:40  
was ist daran denn gut?!  
  
**Ymir** 11:41  
Der Junge hat sich abfüllen lassen, da wird man etwas überemotional.  
btw, wusstet ihr dass wir Herr dat-ass getroffen haben?!  
  
**Sasha** 11:41  
WAS?!  
  
**Con-Star** 11:41  
ICH HAB DOCH GESAGT WIR SOLLTEN NOCH ETWAS BEI EUCH BLEIBEN  
SHIT MAN  
  
**Eren** 11:41  
du verarschst mich  
und Marco war dabei?!  
hast du ihn wieder mit nach Hause genommen oder…?  
  
**Armin** 11:41  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Marco auf sowas sofort eingehen würde.  
Zumindest ist das nie was Gutes.  
  
**Con-Star** 11:42  
und das weißt du weil..???  
  
**Armin** 11:42  
Menschenverstand.  
  
**Ymir** 11:42  
Beruhigt euch Leute, wie ich sagte, das letzte Mal als ich ihn sah, lag er im Bettchen. Musste den Racker da erstmal reinschaffen. Aber ich kann euch sagen, dass er seine Zeit bei ihm verbracht hatte, während ich etwas… verhindert war. ;)))  
  
**Armin** 11:43  
Ich meine, ich traue Kirschstein zwar nichts böses zu, aber dass ist schon etwas unverantwortlich, Ymir. Besonders wegen dem Alkohol.  
  
**Ymir ** 11:43  
Ja ja, Moralapostel.  
  
**Sasha** 11:43  
Man, Marco soll sich mal beeilen, ich will mehr wissen!!! ahhhhh  
  
**Eren** 11:43  
Dito  
  
Daraufhin versuchten Sasha und Connie heraus zu finden, was denn alles unmoralisch und unverantwortlich wäre, was schließlich zu der vorher erwähnten Frage führte. Marco seufzte und strich sich über das Gesicht. Sein Mund fühlte sich unglaublich pappig an und er bemerkte, dass er einen leichten Schweiß- und Alkoholgeruch an sich haften hatte. Anstatt den anderen zu antworten, schob er sich langsam aus dem Bett. Dabei bemerkte er, dass er lediglich in einem T-Shirt und seinen Boxern geschlafen hatte. Unmotiviert trottete er zur Dusche und ließ von seinen Gedanken ab.  
  
Das Wasser schoss aus dem Duschkopf und strömte über seinen Körper. Gegen Ende ließ er das Wasser einfach über seinen Kopf laufen, versuchte einfach an nichts zu denken, sich auf das Rauschen zu konzentrieren und einfach mal zu entspannen. Schwieriger als getan, denn durch die Ruhe die davon aus ging, schlängelten sich die Gedanken ganz von alleine durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Das Szenario spielte sich immer und immer wieder ab. Jeans geschockter Ausdruck, das Telefonat…  
  
So schnell wie es ihm nur möglich war, ohne aus zu rutschen, verließ er das Bad und begab sich in die bequemste Kleidung die er finden konnten. Pyjama Hose und ein Kapuzenpulli, der ihm etwas zu groß war. Um seine Haare wollte er sich nicht kümmern, sie würden auch an der Luft trocknen.  
  
Zurück auf seinem Bett, diesmal mit dem Fenster weit geöffnet, sodass die sommerliche Luft in das Zimmer treten konnte, schnappte er sich erneut das Handy und nahm die anderen Nachrichten unter die Lupe die er noch nicht angeschaut hatte. Ymir hatte ihm privat etwas hinterlassen.  
  
**Ymir** 12:34  
Oi, freckle bro, holen wir heute zusammen die Fahrräder ab?  
  
Verdammt, die hatte er total vergessen.  
  
**Marc** o 13:12  
Später, vielleicht. Bin gerade erst aufgestanden.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde die Brünette als Online angezeigt und es folgte die Anmerkung, dass sie eine Antwort schreiben würde. Während sie dies tat, untersuchte der Schwarzhaarige die anderen Mitteilungen. Neben 3 Emails, alles vermutlich nur Spam, und einem Snapchat von Sasha, fand er lediglich nur weitere Textnachrichten in dem Gruppenchat, von welchem Marco sich momentan lieber distanzieren wollte.  
  
**Ymir** 13:14  
Du lebst, Gott sei dank. :D  
Schön von K geträumt, eh?  
Wie auch immer, geht klar. Bin selbst noch ein bisschen matschig.  
Wusstest du, dass ich die Nummer von der süßen Blonden habe?  
Christa ist ihr Name. Ich hab noch nie so einen Engel getroffen, neben dir natürlich, aber ich kenne dich ja. Du hast deine versauten Adern auch irgendwo.. oh, ob sie die auch hat? Ich glaubs einfach nicht, ich bin echt hin und weg… Ich labber dich voll, sorry.  
  
**Marco** 13:15  
Ist okay. Freut mich, dass du jemanden kennen gelernt hat. (:  
  
**Ymir** 13:15  
…. ist wirklich alles okay?  
  
Es würde nichts bringen es für sich zu behalten, wenn er es würde, würden die anderen niemals aufhören ihn aufzuziehen und Andeutungen zu machen. Zwar wusste er, dass Ymir es nicht verschweigen würde, aber früher oder später bekam es irgendwie jeder mit und Ymir war immerhin wie eine, zwar aufdringliche, aber treue Schwester.  
  
**Marco** 13:16  
Ich hab was Dummes gemacht.  
Ich hab.. ihn aus dem Nichts heraus geküsst. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so geschockt gesehen.  
Und dann höre ich später, wie er ein Telefonat führt und jemanden Süße nennt, und.. ich liebe dich und sowas.  
  
**Ymir** 13:17  
Ouch, das ist hart. Wenn auch nicht das hart, was du gerne hättest.  
Ganz sicher, dass er vergeben ist?  
  
**Marco** 13:17  
Ziemlich.  
  
**Ymir** 13:17  
Heißt das, keine Nachhilfe?  
  
**Marco** 13:18  
Ich bezweifle, dass er es noch wollen würde. und ich weiß nicht..  
  
**Ymir**  13:18  
Ach komm, Kopf hoch. Es gibt viele schöne Männer. Wir werden noch einen für dich finden, lass dich nicht unter kriegen. Du bist noch jung, das Leben liegt noch vor dir und wer könnte dem knackigen Boodty denn widerstehen?  
  
**Marco** 13:18  
Du bist schrecklich.  
  
**Ymir ** 13:19  
Aber ich habe dich zum lächeln gebracht?  
  
**Marco** 13:19  
Ja.  
  
**Ymir** 13:20  
Na siehst du? Schon besser. Also, schwing dich aus dem Haus sobald du kannst, wir holen die Fahrräder und dann stopfen wir uns mit Eis voll. Es ist scheiße heiß draußen.  
  
**Marco** 13:21  
Fein, bis in zwei Stunden.  
  
**Ymir** 13:21  
Ein einhalb :p  
  
**Marco** 13:21  
eineinhalb :D  
  
Auch eineinhalb Stunden später war Marcos Gemüt noch nicht ganz erhellt. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke wieder an den Ort des Geschehens zu fahren, pflanzte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Aber er hatte zugesagt und er würde sich von Ymir ablenken lassen. Während er draußen stand und auf die Sommersprossige wartete, die höchstwahrscheinlich jede Sekunde eintrudeln würde, drehte er nervös das Handy in seiner Hand. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er bange die Emails zu kontrollieren, die noch immer angezeigt wurden. Er war sich sicher, dass es nur Spam war, aber was war, wenn dem doch nicht der Fall war? Was ist, wenn Jean ihn tatsächlich angeschrieben hatte um darüber zu sprechen? Wenn es eines gab was Marco nicht wollte, dann darüber mit der Person diskutieren, die dabei gewesen und ungewollt involviert war. Letztendlich war er doch zu neugierig, wischte mit seinem Finger über den Bildschirm und öffnete die App seines Email-Accounts. Mit einem geschlossenen Auge, der Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen und dem Atem eingeschlossen in der Lunge, las er zügig über die Betreffs.  
  
Spam. Spam. J. Kirschstein.  
  
Nein, nein, nein. Uh-uh.  
  
“Marco”, schnippte Ymir vor seinem Gesicht und lehnte den Kopf schräg, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen wie sie es immer tat, anstatt eine Frage zu stellen.  
  
Erschrocken hatte Marco das Handy wieder in einen Standby-Zustand verfrachtet und in die Hosentasche geschoben, “Y-ymir.”  
  
“Marco”, wiederholte sie und reckte das Kinn erwartungsvoll, doch der Schwarzhaarige dachte nicht daran, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Er wollte die eben entdeckte Sache so schnell es ging beiseite schieben. Er hätte später noch Zeit sich darum zu kümmern.  
  
“Ymir.”, entgegnete er wieder, was die andere davon überzeugte, dass sie keine Antwort auf ihre nicht gestellte Frage bekommen würde.  
  
“Bist du bereit? Hat dir Muttchen Eisgeld gegeben, oder muss ich dir was ausgeben? Ich mach das. Sieh es als kleine Entschädigung, dafür, dass ich dich einfach allein gelassen hatte.”  
  
“Ist schon okay.”, winkte er ab mit einem sanften Lächeln. “Du kannst mir ja auch nicht immer an der Hacke hängen, außerdem bin ich kein Kind mehr, ist mein Problem.”  
  
“Woah, jetzt lässt du es sogar schlimmer klingen als ich. Kopf hoch, Krümel, alles wird wieder gut, du wirst schon sehen. Die Welt dreht sich weiter und du bist noch jung, denk’ dran. Das vergeht nicht alles auf einmal.” Sie zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und ehe Marco sich versah, hatten sie sich schon voran zur Straße bewegt und zur nächsten Busstation. Zügig tastete er sich ab und kontrollierte, ob er seinen Schlüssel bei sich hatte, ansonsten wäre alles umsonst gewesen und würde vermutlich nur Ymir dazu bringen entweder das Schloss seines Fahrrades zu knacken, oder genervt zu stöhnen und mit den Augen zu rollen. Ersteres wäre ihm sogar noch lieber, denn Ymir zu nerven war etwas was Marco ungern miterlebte. Überhaupt gefiel es ihm wenig, wenn Leute seinet wegen Geräusche von sich gaben, die von Abneigung zeugten.  
  
Das Wetter war tatsächlich ziemlich gut und wenn Marco ehrlich war, hob es seine Stimmung um Einiges, auch wenn er noch immer zu oft zurück dachte, dafür war das Geschehene noch zu noch zu frisch. Ymir hingegen machte sich die allerbeste Mühe ihn davon abzulenken und er schätzte es wirklich sehr an ihr, auch wenn es nach einer Zeit etwas anstrengend wurde sie überalles reden zu hören. Besonders wenn sie davon berichtete, dass das Mädchen, welches sie kennen gelernt hatte, sie bereits angeschrieben hatte, noch bevor die Brünette aufgestanden war. Immerhin einer von ihnen beiden hatte das gute Ende des Abends erwischt. Aber das lag wohl einfach an Ymirs Persönlichkeit.  
  
Sie erreichten die unversehrten Fahrräder, schlossen sie auf und schoben sie gemütlich zur Stadt. Wobei gemütlich etwas übertrieben war. Selbst das schieben und langsam laufen wandelte sich zügig in eine schweißtreibene Aufgabe. Die Sonne schien ihnen direkt ins Gesicht und Marco war sich sicher, dass sich seine Sommersprossen darüber mehr als erfreuten, wobei er sich eher darüber Gedanken machte, warum er sich keine kürzere Hose angezogen hatte. Die Jeans die er gerade an seinen Beinen kleben hatte, war wirklich keine angenehme Angelegenheit. Immerhin war das T-Shirt eine gute Wahl gewesen. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Ymir versicherte ihm, dass es ihr nicht sonderlich anders geht, wobei sie es sich kaum anmerken ließ.  
  
Die erste Eisdiele die sie erreichten, wurde auch sogleich als das Ziel markiert. Die Fahrräder wurden abgestellt und es hieß anstellen. Trotz der Hitze, krochen die Bewohner der Stadt aus ihren Häusern und strömten durch die Stadt; kauften ein, aßen, oder wollten lediglich etwas von den Sonnenstrahlen abbekommen. Die Innenstadt war ein ziemlich geeigneter Ort dafür. Die Gebäude standen nah beieinander, die Gassen waren relativ schmal, somit war es angenehm schattig wenn die Sonne günstig stand. Neben Schmuckläden und Klamotten, ließ sich alles finden was das Herz begehrte und was man eigentlich nicht brauchte, aber dann kaufte. Krimskrams Läden gab es zu Hauf und Marco hatte eine Schwäche für derartigen Schnickschnack. Gut, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war für eine Shoppingtour (Geld hatte er dafür momentan sowieso nicht zur Verfügung; abgesehen davon war Sonntag).  
  
Sie nahmen Platz bei einem der freien Bänke in der Nähe der Eisdiele. Man konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass Marco sich viel Mühe machte, zu ignorieren, was geschehen war und was in seinen Emails auf ihn wartete. Er wollte nicht, dass Ymir sich mehr Gedanken über ihn machte, als notwendig. Überhaupt gefiel es ihm nicht, wenn sich andere um etwas so Lächerliches sorgten - also, über ihn Sorgen machten, weil er sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte. Es gab wichtigere Dinge auf der Welt, für die man seine Zeit verschwenden konnte, und er war kein Teil davon. Doch konnte er nicht entscheiden, was Ymir dachte oder denken wollte.  
  
“Schau’ nicht so bedröppelt.”, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern und biss von der Kugel ab, die eine grüne Farbe aufwies. After Eight oder Waldmeister, irgendwas davon. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie man von Eis abbeißen konnte, ohne dass es in den Zähnen schmerzen würde. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob das gut war, wenn es schmerzte, aber übermäßige Kälte war niemals gut - nicht für ihn zumindest. “Ihr seit erwachsene Menschen, er kam nicht nicht sonderlich nachtragend vor.”  
  
Sie machte es wirklich nicht leichter, nicht daran zu denken. Vielen Dank Ymir, da fühlte er sich gleich wieder viel besser. Eigentlich hatte er sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt gut gefühlt. “Können wir das bitte lassen?”, fragte er schließlich, kleinlaut und mit dem Blick auf die Eiskugel, die inzwischen schon zu tropfen begann.  
  
Das einzige, was er nach einer Weile hörte, war das Seufzen der Brünetten. Stillschweigend und mit etwas Unangenehmen in der Luft, aßen sie also ihr Eis. Doch wie es für Marco typisch war, konnte er diese Stille nicht lange ertragen, schon gar nicht, wenn er dafür verantwortlich war. “Hast du schon etwas von dieser.. Christa gehört?”  
  
“Dieser Christa, ja. Du wirst es nicht glauben, sie hat mir schon geschrieben. Ich verschwende gerade eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung um nicht die ganze Zeit vor meinem Handy zu sitzen. Schau, so wichtig bist du mir.”, witzelte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Tatsächlich musste Marco dies erwidern und knabberte an der Waffel, die inzwischen übrig geblieben war.  
  
“Wirst du dich mit ihr treffen?”, fragte er daraufhin. Mit Ymir über ihr Privatleben zu sprechen, war eigentlich immer die beste Lösung, denn darüber sprach die Sommersprossige so gut wie am liebsten. Und es lenkte ihn zumindest etwas ab, doch drifteten seine Gedanken zügig wieder zurück. Marco befürchtete, dass dies noch lange anhalten würde, zumindest so lange, bis die Schwärmerei und Beschämung zu einer Nebensächlichkeit werden würde.  
  
Tatsächlich plapperte Ymir wie aus dem Nähkästchen und schnell drifteten ihre Gespräche ab zu merkwürdigen Themen, wie nervige Songs in Werbungen und wie unrealistisch die Produkte dargestellt wurden. Besonders Reinungsprodukte versuchten es nicht einmal zu kaschieren, wie gefaked die Szenen waren. Ihre Gespräche wurden noch weitergeführt und darüber war Marco mehr als dankbar. Das Wetter war schön, um sich auf das Fahrrad zu schwingen und etwas die Gegend unsicher zu machen. Es gab kein wirkliches Ziel, aber es hatte eine überraschend entspannende Wirkung auf ihn, ziellos durch die Stadt zu fahren. Ymirs Geschichten und schlechten Witze munterten ihn nach einer Zeit wirklich auf und mehr als nur einmal huschte ein Lachen über seine Lippen.  
  
An einem Sonntag hatte man nicht viel innerhalb der Stadt machen können, vermutlich zum Wohl seines Geldbeutels, dennoch war die Zeit so schnell verflogen, dass es schon langsam dunkler wurde, und das hieß etwas, denn es war Sommer. Denn es war länger hell als üblich.  
  
“Danke, Ymir.”, lächelte Marco, während sie sich zum Abschied fest umarmten. Ein amüsiertes Schnaufen trat aus der Brünetten und sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich lösten. “Wofür?”  
  
“Für den Tag. Ich hab das echt gebraucht. Und jetzt los, schreib Christa.” Ymir hatte ihren Sommersprossen-Bruder daheim abgeliefert und schwang sich sogleich wieder auf das Fahrrad, nachdem sie von der Tür weggetreten war. “Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.”, grinste sie und machte eine salutierende Geste zum Abschied. “Halt dich munter, Marco und schreib mir, wenn was sein sollte.”  
  
“Schreib du, wenn du daheim bist.”  
  
“Mach du dir mal keine Sorgen, aber ja, werd’ ich. Ich werd’ so schnell daheim sein, das wird mein neuer Rekord.”  
  
Und mit den Worten rollte sie die Auffahrt entlang und trat in die Pedale. Lange hatte er ihr nicht hinterhergeschaut und die Tür fiel mit einem sanften Geräusch zu, laut genug um seiner Mutter zu signalisieren, dass er daheim war. Wobei sie dies wohl schon dem Gespräch entnehmen konnte. Wenig später gab er sich dem Abendbrot hin und zog sich darauffolgend in sein Zimmer zurück. Eigentlich verlangte etwas in ihm, dass er sich zu seiner Familie begeben sollte, nur, um nicht auf gewisse Gedanken zu kommen, die ihn wieder in eine schlechte Stimmung bringen würden.  
  
Doch ging dies schneller als zuerst angenommen. Schon in dem Moment, als er nach dem Handy griff, wurde ihm klar, dass dort noch etwas auf ihn wartete. Wie sollte er das nur überleben?  
  
Abgesehen von den unzähligen Gruppennachrichten, gab es bis auf die Email nichts mehr, was ihn eventuell interessieren könnte. Etwas schwerfällig ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und legte sich zurück, die Beine baumelnd. Er hob das Handy an und hielt es über sein Gesicht, daran denkend, dass es ihm nicht hinunter und auf die Nase fallen würde. Sein Zeigefinger bewegte sich zu dem Postfach seiner Emailapplikation. Schluckend erblickte er erneut den Namen seines Dozenten und das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust kehrte zurück, drückte ihm gegen die Lunge und bereitete ihm fast schon Angstzustände. Das hatte er sich alles selbst zu zuschreiben.  
  
Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und drückte auf die Nachricht die die Überschift “Re: Nachhilfe” trug. Das bedrückende Gefühl, dass sich nur verschlimmerte, währen die Nachricht lud, würde man im Englischen vermutlich als ‘anxiety’ bezeichnen, doch die nächstbeste Übersetzung ‘Angst’ würde einfach dem nicht direkt entsprechen. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem, was kommen könnte. Seines Erachtens war es weitaus komplexer.  
  
Der Text erschien und Marco’s Hals wurde trocken. _“Hallo Marco”_ , sagte die erste Linie. Hallo Marco. Es klang so neutral. Nein. Nein! Es würde jetzt nicht anfangen diese zwei Worte zu interpretieren und analysieren, auch wenn sich sein Kopf sehr danach verzehrte.  
  
_“Hallo Marco”_ , laß er erneut. _“Ich hoffe dir geht es wieder gut. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht vorher bemerkt hatte, dass du so stark auf Alkohol reagierst. Das war ziemlich unverantwortlich von mir.”_  
  
Das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen machte einen Satz und die Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf. Auch ohne die Reflexion in seinem Handydisplay zu sehen, wusste Marco, dass sein ganzes Gesicht rot sein musste, als hätte er sich in frische Farbe getaucht. Er entschuldige sich bei ihm? Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so perfekt sein, kein Wunder, dass er schon vergeben war. Ein weiterer Stich zog in seinem Körper Kreise.  
  
_“Aber um nun zum Thema zu kommen. Leider habe ich von dir bisher nicht gehört, wann dir die Sitzung am Besten passen würde, demnach habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen und es selbst geplant. (Es geht hierbei rein um die Verteilung einiger Termine, damit ich etwas mehr Planung in die Sache bekomme). Demnach würde es mir gleich Morgen sehr gut passen. Sagen wir, nach meinem Kurs? Falls es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gehen sollte, so sage mir schnellstmöglich Bescheid.”_  
  
Das Handy rutschte ihm aus der Hand und fiel ihm hart ins Gesicht, doch konnte sich Marco nicht dazu bewegen darauf zu reagieren. Mit einem offenen Mund starrte er an die Decke und konnte nicht wirklich beschreiben, was nun gerade in ihm vorging. Die diversen Gefühlsregungen trafen aufeinander und bildeten einen riesigen Klumpen, welcher drohte zu explodieren. _Ich hoffe es geht dir wieder gut._ Jean interessierte sein Wohlbefinden. Er hatte sich sorgen darüber gemacht, hatte sich die Zeit genommen, sich darüber zu erkundigen.. Oder war es lediglich eine Standartfrage, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen?  
  
Marco wollte nicht daran denken, was sich Jean wirklich dabei gedacht hatte, als er diese Zeilen tippte. Marco wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was er sich selbst dabei dachte, doch all dies brach einfach über ihn herein und machte ihn Bewegungsunfähig. Morgen. Morgen.  
  
Jean wollte, dass er antwortete, wenn er nicht könnte, aber hatte nicht um eine Nachricht gebeten, wenn er damit einverstanden war. War er denn damit einverstanden? Jede vergehende Sekunde machte es schlimmer für Marco. Er wollte irgendetwas greifen und zerreißen, in das Kissen schreien oder wild im Zimmer herumspringen. Er musste an diesen Film denken, den er mit Flavia gesehen hatte, in welchem jede Emotion ein eigenes kleines Männchen in seinem Kopf war und er fragte sich, was dort wohl gerade vor sich ging. Vermutlich hatte das System einen Totalschaden und für diesen konnte Marco momentan nicht aufkommen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und seine Gedanken drifteten dazu ab, dass, wenn es solche Männchen gebe, dass sie wohl alle von seiner Libido gesteuert wurden. Hurgh.  
  
Letztendlich beließ er es beim Schweigen und versuchte seine innere Ruhe wieder zu erlangen indem er sich das Handy von der Decke nahm und den Chat mit Ymir öffnete. Wie er sehen konnte, hatte sie ihm nicht geschrieben, aber das war nicht so wild, immerhin sah er sie als online. Wer wusste, vielleicht schrieb sie mit Christa. Nun würde er aber erstmal dazwischen gehen.  
  
**Marco** 20:17  
Jean hat mir geschrieben. Nachhilfe. Morgen.  
  
Es war amüsant zu sehen, wie schnell das ‘online’ zu ‘schreibt..’ änderte und dies raubte ihm tatsächlich ein underdrücktes und amüsiertes Schnaufen.  
  
**Ymir** 20:17  
U R KIDDIN ME RIGHT  
  
**Marco ** 20:17  
Darüber würde ich keine Scherze machen.  
  
**Ymir** 20:18  
Ohh, Marco ist back in da game!!!11!  
  
**Marco** 20:18  
So würde ich das jetzt noch nicht bezeichnen, aber joa, scheint so, als wäre er nicht.. böse?  
  
**Ymir** 20:18  
Wie könnte er auch. Du bist Marcutie Bodt.  
  
**Marco** 20:19  
Seit wann benutzt du eigentlich so viele Anglizismen?  
  
**Ymir** 20:20  
Nur weil du einen Lehrer datest, brauchst du hier mir nicht mit neumalklugen kram kommen.  
  
**Marco** 20:20  
Ich DATE ihn nicht. Hör auf das zu sagen, ich wollte dir nur erzählen, dass er anscheinend es mir.. nicht übel nimmt? Und Anglizismen nennt man es, wenn man Englisch in seinen eigentlich deutschen Sätzen benutzt. Oder einfach den Einfluss der englischen Sprache.  
  
**Ymir** 20:22  
Ja, ja, whatever. Gib nicht auf, Bro!  
  
Das Gespräch war schneller wieder beendet, als Marco gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich war die gute Ymir einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einer gewissen Blonden den Hof zu machen, denn sonst wäre sie viel intensiver auf das Thema eingegangen. Doch allein von dem, was sie bisher geschrieben hatte, wäre das Gespräch so oder so in eine Richtung gegangen, die Marco ungern gelesen hätte. Der Bildschirm des Handys wurde schwarz und fiel zurück auf das Bett, machte einen akrobatischen Salto und ruhte schließlich wieder neben ihm. Jean ging nicht auf das ein, was geschehen war und eigentlich müsste Marco dafür dankbar sein. Er war es auch, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, denn dies bedeutete nur, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr blamiert hatte. Nicht so sehr, dass Jean ihn jetzt mied. Doch ein anderer Teil in ihm wollte, dass sich der Ältere erklärte. Marcos Neugierde schlug an und das giftige Etwas in ihm, dass versuchte ihn erneut in eine schlechte Laune zu versetzen, beharrte darauf zu erfahren, wer die Person am Telefon gewesen war, obwohl Marco schlau genug war um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.  
  
Da er früh zur Uni müsste, warf er sich auch dementsprechend früh ins Bett, darauf aus, zu schlafen. Doch wie erwartet war dies alles andere als einfach. Es war nicht so, dass er von seinen Gedanken wach gehalten wurde, denn wenn er ehrlich war, dachte er so gut wie nichts. Marco fühlte sogar eine gewisse Menge an Müdigkeit, doch jegliches hin und her drehen beschleunigte es nicht im Geringsten einzuschlafen. Ihn überkam die Möglichkeit, dass er.. aufgeregt war. Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind in der Nacht vor Weihnachten, oder dem eigenen Geburtstag. Marco hatte sich schon vorher erbärmlich gefühlt, aufgrund verschiedener Dinge, doch dies war schon beinahe die Spitze des Eisberges.  
  
Mit der Hilfe der Zeit und seiner Müdigkeit, war es dann allerdings etwas wie Ohnmacht, die ihm schließlich die wohlverdiente Ruhe schenkte, die er so dringend gewollt hatte. Erleichtert stellte er Sekunden später fest, dass es ein traumloser Schlaf gewesen war. Der Wecker neben seinem Schädel schrie ihn aus allen Gedanken und mit vor Schlaf geschwächten Muskeln, schlug er auf den Wecker, sodass er Ruhe geben würde. Es war merkwürdig, wie schnell Zeit verging, wenn man einfach schlief. So viele Stunden langen nun zwischen dem Ereignis und dem jetzt, dass es sich fast verlockend anhörte, einfach zu schlafen. So lange, bis ihn die Peinlichkeit nicht mehr verfolgen würde. Bevor er endlich aufstand, blickte er eine Weile aus dem Fenster, dessen Glas zwischen den Vorhängen hervorlugte und Licht hinein ließ. Neuer Tag, neues Glück. Doch Glück war kein treuer Begleiter. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, diesen jemals an seiner Seite gehabt zu haben.  
  
Aus dem Bett gequält, in die Klamotten geschlüpft und mit einem relativ gefüllten Magen, machte er sich schließlich auf zu der Universität, dessen Anblick ihm inzwischen Bauchschmerzen bereitete, anstelle von aufgeregt herumschwirrenden Schmetterlingen. Nicht einmal die Witze Ymirs munterten ihn auf, wo sie doch am gestrigen Tag geholfen hatten.  
  
Frustriert musste er feststellen, dass sich das Phänomen des Schlafens nicht auf langweilige Fächer übertragen ließ und er die Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden überstehen musste. Immerhin ging das Tutorium einigermaßen zügig vorüber und gerade wo Marco glaubte, dass er es bald überstanden hätte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er ein bekanntes Gesicht bald wieder ertragen müsste. Was hieß ertragen, er wollte ihn sehen, doch andererseits wollte er es auch nicht. Doch solange noch alle anderen da sein würden, würde es vielleicht überstehen. Eventuell.  
  
Marco wünschte sich vom ganzen Herzen, dass er einfach aufhören könnte, dieses penetrante Interesse an Jean zu haben. Zu wissen, dass er sowieso unerreichbar war, müsste eigentlich genügend, doch nicht einmal durch Willen konnte er sich davon abhalten, von seiner Reihe aus Jean ununterbrochen zu beobachten, wie er versuchte, seinen Studenten das Wissen näher zu bringen. welches er sich selbst angeeignet hatte. Immer dann, wenn Marco seine eigene plötzliche Ruhe bemerkte und sich dabei ertappte, wie still er darüber schwärmte, wie intelligent, gutaussehend und geschickt Jean mit den Worten umging, versteckte er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen und stöhnte leise aus Frustration hinein. Er musste einen Selbsthilfekurs besuchen, die sich damit beschäftigten, sich derartige Schärmereien abzutrainieren.  
  
Immerhin wurde er zum ersten Mal während des Unterrichts in Ruhe gelassen, sowohl von seinen Mitschülern, wie auch von Jean selbst. Dadurch, dass er seine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen konnte, fiel Marco auf, dass Jean sogar vermied, in seine Richtung zu schauen.  
  
Er hatte ihn beschämt. Es war lediglich Jeans Gewissen welches ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich der Hilfe hinzugeben, die er angeboten hatte. Es wäre immerhin nicht fair gewesen, diese abzulehnen, wenn doch darum gebeten worden war. Doch würde dies nicht bedeuten, dass Jean ihn noch immer als sein Schüler mochte. Marco war sich so unglaublich sicher, dass er es endgültig übertrieben hatte. Schwärmereien waren eine Sache, aber Jean dabei einzubeziehen, persönlich, war ein Schritt zu viel gewesen.  
  
Diese prompte schlechte Stimmung, die nun Marco vollkommen konsumierte, hielt allerdings nur so lange an, bis der Unterricht vorüber war, denn gerade, wo er zügig den Raum verlassen wollte, um sich in seinem Selbstmitleid zu ertränken, ertönte die Stimme, die er das letzte Mal vor einer Diskothek gehört hatte - und dabei hatte sie Worte gesagt, die Marco niemals in einem Kontext hören würde, der ihn einbezog.  
  
“Marco, ein Moment bitte.”  
  
Marco verfluchte seine Schwäche und er verfluchte alles, dass sich gegen ihn stellte. Sowie zum Beispiel sein Herz, welches verzweifelt um sich schlug und dabei direkt auf seine Lunge eindreschte. Der Atem wurde ihm gestohlen und mit einem schwachen “Hmh?”, drehte er sich herum, die Brauen hochgezogen und mit einem Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht, den sogar ein Blinder als ‘gespielt aufmerksam’ beschreiben würde.  
  
“Hier, ich wollt dir nur sagen wo wir uns treffen. Ich dachte, einer der Millionen Studentenräume wird schon ausreichen.”, erklärte er und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Marco hätte die Tatsache vielleicht amüsant gefunden, dass Jean um wenige Millimeter kleiner war als er selbst, doch die plötzliche Nähe machte es ihm unmöglich auch nur an seinen eigenen Namen zu denken. Nahezu hörbar schluckte und sein Blick fiel auf das hinab, was Jean ihm überreichte. Marco griff nicht sofort nach dem zugeklappten Zettel, sondern starrte einige Sekunden auf die schmalen Finger Jeans und wie diese vor wenigen Tagen hin und wieder auf seiner Schulter geruht hatten. Jeans räuspern holte ihn allerdings wieder zurück und er nahm den Zettel ansich, darauf bedacht, den anderen unter keinen Umständen zu berühren.  
  
“Gib mir ‘ne halbe Stunde, dann können wir uns dort treffen. Und vergiss deine Unterlagen nicht.”  
  
Jean hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und seine Sachen geschnappt, mit denen er nun geradewegs an ihm vorbei gelaufen war und Marco zurück ließ, als wäre er Teil der Einrichtung. Verdattert stand dieser da und starrte auf den Zettel, als würde er Staatsgeheimnisse enthalten, die nicht mal für ihn bestimmt waren.  
  
Mit einer Vorsicht, in welchem man solche Geheimnisse behandeln würde, entfaltete er das Stück Papier und wurde mit vier dick geschriebenen Zeichen begrüßt.  
  
**R034**  
  
Nun, das war nun weniger Geheimnis als erwartet, doch hatte es dennoch den Effekt auf ihn, dass die Luft, die man ihm aus der Brust geschlagen hatte, nun ihren Wirt wieder beanspruchen wollte, sodass er schnappend einatmete und fest schluckte. In einer halten Stunde würde er sich mit Jean im Erdgeschoss treffen, in einem Raum, alleine. Wenn Marco wirklich ehrlich war, so bedauerte er es, dass er kein Alkohol bei sich hatte, denn gerade in diesem Moment, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das überstehen sollte. Wie sie beide dies überstehen sollten, mit jemanden wie ihm. Er sah vor sich, wie er von einem Fehler kopfüber in den nächsten sprang.  
  
Obwohl er seit dem Morgen nicht viel gegessen hatte, verspürte er alles andere als Hunger. Diese unbegründete Angst kehrte zurück und machte die halbe Stunde zu der Unerträglichsten, die er jemals hatte erleben müssen.  
  
Seinen Gang zu dem besagten Raum machte allerdings nichts besser. Er fühlte sich beinahe wie John Coffey aus Green Mile. Allerdings war er keine zwei Meter groß oder wurde unschuldig zum Tode verurteilt, dennoch war der Gang schlimm genug und gab ihm das Gefühl, als würde nichts Gutes hinter der Tür auf ihn warten, auf welche er gerade zu ging. Raum vierunddreißig,  
  
Tief holte er Luft, zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal, und legte die Hand an die Türklinke.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, doch Marco wagte es noch nicht einzutreten. Sein Blick wanderte über den Boden gerade aus, bis er den hölzernen Pult erblickte, der auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte. An den Seiten hatte man anscheinend draufgekritzelt, was sehr merkwürdig war für Universitäten. Doch Marco erklärte es sich damit, dass dies freie Räume waren, die auch für die Studenten frei zugänglich und benutzbar waren. Für gewöhnlich traf man sich, um zu lernen und da war derartiger Vandalismus niemals ausgeschlossen. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, aber hatte genügend Platz für eine kleine Lerngruppe an Studenten. Freundlicherweise gab es sogar eine Kaffeemaschine, die ausgesprochen heile aussah, wobei Marco sich schon gedanklich dagegen sträubte, sie zu benutzen. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Mittagspause der neunten Klasse. Ein Mitschüler hatte in deren Wasserkocher gerotzt und niemand hatte sich verpflichtet gefühlt ihn zu entsorgen. Seit dem hatte er dort in der Ecke gestanden. Es schüttelte Marco allein daran zu denken. Um den Pult standen zwei Stühle, weitere warteten aufgestapelt in der Ecke auf Benutzung. Der Stuhl, der genau gegenüber des Pultes stand, war wie für ihn platziert worden und aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund fand er diese Tatsache beengend. Unvermeidlich huschte sein Augenpaar hinauf und fixierte augenblicklich den jungen Mann, der entspannt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte, Füße auf dem Pult verschränkt und mit einem Buch in der Hand wartete. Die ordentliche Krawatte, wie Marco sofort aufgefallen war, war verschwunden und vermutlich irgendwo in den tiefen der Tasche verstaut. Marco hatte geglaubt, ihm würde es schon den ganzen Tag merkwürdig gehen, doch beim Anblick Jeans, wurde ihm gleich wieder ganz anders. Sein Herz begann zu flattern und seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig.  
  
Schlimmer wurde es, als Jean seinem Blick begegnete und lächelte. Der Schwarzhaarige fürchtete gleich hier auf der Stelle ohnmächtig zu werden, wie es sonst nur die Frauen in Heldenfilmen taten. Allerdings hätte es keinen solche dramatischen und zugleich eventuell romantischen Effekt, den er sich in dem Fall wünschen würde.  
  
Jean schwang sich aus dem Stuhl und klappte das Buch zu ohne auch nur darauf zu achten, wo er denn zuletzt gewesen war. Vermutlich war es sowieso nicht sonderlich wichtig. “Marco!”, grüßte er ihn mit Enthusiasmus, den Marco nicht gewohnt war. “Schön, dass du kommen konntest.”  
  
Der Angesprochene fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas vergessen, oder gar verpasst. War eine Information an ihm vorbei gegangen? Meinte er wirklich ihn oder war hier zufällig noch ein anderer Marco im Raum, über den sich Jean dermaßen freuen konnte. Marco versuchte ihm eine halbwegs ebenso euphorische Begrüßung entgegen zu bringen, doch er fürchtete, dass ein Wimmern der Angst aus seinem Mund treten würde, wenn er ihn öffnete.  
  
“Komm, ich hab schon ‘was vorbereitet.”  
  
Er deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber des Pults und gegenüber sich selbst, darauf wartend, dass Marco sich bewegte, doch sein Körper tat absolut nicht das, was sein Geist wollte. Glücklicherweise, vermutlich, denn wenn er ehrlich war, war er wahrscheinlich bei seiner Geburt als Fluchttier destiniert worden. “I-ich.. uhm… ehh”  
  
Wenn Jean sein Zögern bemerkte, so schien er es zu ignorieren. Anstelle ihn zu fragen, was los sei, machte er sich daran etwas aus seiner Tasche zu kramen und sich hinzusetzen. Dafür war Marco durchaus dankbar, denn die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit des Brünetten führte dazu, dass er aus seiner Starre erwachte und sich letztendlich bewegte. Vorsichtig, als würde er sich einem gefährlichen Tier nähern, trat er auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich nieder, sichtlich unwohl.  
  
“Ich hoffe, du hast ein paar Sachen parat, bei denen ich dir helfen kann.”  
  
Bei den Sachen, bei denen er momentan psychisch Probleme hatte, konnte er unmöglich helfen und er war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob es ein guter Zeitpunkt war, das anzusprechen. Von den hin und wieder physischen Problemen wollte er gar nicht anfangen, schon gar nicht jetzt und gleich am Anfang. Nicht, dass sich irgendwann später die Möglichkeit geben würde.  
  
“Marco?” Jean neigte den Kopf zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn. “Alles okay?”  
  
Ein ehrlicher Ausdruck von Sorge bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Älteren und Marco traf seinen Blick mit dem eigenen, welcher ihn erneut an Ort und Stelle erstarren ließ. Dass sich der Brünette nach vorne lehnte, machte es Marco nicht gerade leichter, seine Countenance zu halten. Sachte bewegte er sein Kinn auf und ab, was für’s erste Jean zufrieden stellte, wobei er noch immer einen skeptischen Blick auf den Studenten hatte.  
  
“Wobei kann ich dir denn helfen?”, stimmte Jean an und zog zwei dicke Bücher heran, eines war für Geschichte, das andere für Biologie. Doch Marco hatte nicht den Kopf für irgendeines der beiden Themen. Was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte,  
  
“Es tut mir leid.”, kullerte es schließlich über seine Lippen und überrascht schaute Jean von den Büchern auf, die Brauen gehoben und den Kopf leicht geneigt. Es war, als hätte er ihn nicht richtig verstanden, doch das bezweifelte Marco stark.  
  
“Was tut dir leid?”  
  
Marco war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er über diese Frage verärgert sein sollte. Er wusste verdammt gut, worauf er hierbei aus war und Geschehnisse einfach zu ignorieren und zu vergessen, war nicht gerade seine Stärke. “Das, was Samstag passiert ist.”  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick weiteten sich Jeans Augen und der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich prompt schlecht, da der Brünette anscheinend wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, worauf er angespielt hatte.  
  
“Oh.”, formte er und senkte den Blick auf den Pult. Ein unübliches Verhalten für ihn, doch vermutlich verständlich angesichts der Geschehnisse.  
  
“Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf, das.. passiert.”, führte Jean weiter und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, zog etwas an seinem Kragen, als würde er sich mit einem Mal eingeengt fühlen.  
  
“Dennoch war es nicht richtig gewesen.”, warf Marco ein, den Blick abwendend und die Schultern hängend, während er auf dem Stuhl verharrte, als würde man ihm einen Vortrag über sein schlechtes Verhalten halten.  
  
Die kurze Pause die folgte, führte dazu, dass Marco sich augenblicklich noch schlechter fühlte, als ohnehin schon. Er spürte Jeans scharfen Augen auf sich ruhen und er bemerkte, wie dieser über die Worte des Dunkelhaarigen nachdachte, doch was, das konnte er lediglich vermuten.  
  
“Es war mein Fehler gewesen, ich hätte sehen sollen, dass der Alkohol dir nicht gerade einen Gefallen tut.”, sagte Jean mit einem Mal und das Rascheln seiner Kleidung deutete an, dass er sich entweder erhoben oder anders gesetzt hatte. Marco wagte aufzuschauen, sowohl überrascht über das, was er gesagt hatte, als auch durch seine Neugierde dazu gebracht zu wissen, was Jean gerade tat. Dieser war aufgestanden, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Marco den Rücken zugewandt. Marco fand es bemerkenswert wie der Brünette versuchte, die Schuldgefühle die er sich angefressen hatte, auszutreiben. Vielleicht hasste Jean ihn wirklich nicht, aber dennoch änderte dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass Marco sich unglaublich erbärmlich vor kam.  
  
“Es hatte nichts mit dem Alkohol zu tun.”, murmelte der Student, die Augen sofort wieder auf den Boden gerichtet, nur um einem verurteilenden Blick zu entkommen, der möglichweise von Jean kam. “Ich hab meine…-” Besaß er überhaupt so etwas wie Beherrschung? In den letzten Monaten waren all seine Taten und Gedanken eher durch die Triebe kontrolliert worden, die er nicht mal versucht hatte, zu unterbinden. “-..Beherrschung für einen Moment verloren und.. es tut mir leid, dass ich di- Sie so beschämt habe.”  
  
Ein leises, kaum hörbares Zwischen war Jean entwichen, das Marco nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. “Beschämt?”, wiederholte Jean daraufhin und drehte sich herum. Dadurch, dass er wieder direkt angesprochen wurde, verlangte seine gute Erziehung, dass er den Blick hob. Man sah seinen Gesprächspartner an, wenn man mit ihm sprach. So gehörte es sich.  
  
“Ja..”, schnaufte er herablassend, schüttelte dabei über sich selbst den Kopf. “Der dämliche Student der auf seinen Lehrer steht, das ist das Unangenehmste und Peinlichste was passieren kann. Ich fühle mich wie in einem schlechten Film und jeder weiß es. Nun, jeder mit dem ich zu tun habe und ich hatte niemals die Absicht gehabt Sie in eine solch’ unangenehme Situation zu bringen. Ich.. uhm.. es tut mir einfach extrem leid.” Verlegen schob er seine Hand in die Haare und die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich für gewöhnlich in der Mitte trennten. Er spürte, wie heiß sein Gesicht geworden war und er vermutete, dass er wahrscheinlich ein rotes Gesicht hatte. Als wenn das Gespräch alleine nicht schon schlimm genug war. Er machte sich vollkommen zu einem Idioten.  
  
“Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin.”  
  
“Was?” Marcos Kopf zuckte hoch und er wurde sofort von den Augen begrüßt, die so ein unnatürliches goldbraun aufwiesen, dass sich der Glaube, Jean könne nicht real sein, nur bestärkte.  
  
“Du hast recht, deine Freunde sind nicht die einzigen, die deine Blicke mir gegenüber mitbekommen haben.”  
  
Marco wollte versinken. Jetzt und gleich. Automatisch sank sein Körper tiefer und er rutschte den Plastikstuhl hinab, bis er sich so winzig vorkam, dass er vielleicht vom anderen nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte. “Es tut mir so leid..”, murmelte er. Seine Wangen glühten und er fühlte sich elend.  
  
“Du musst dich nicht die ganze Zeit entschuldigen.”, entgegnete Jean daraufhin und die Lautstärke seiner Stimme deutete an, dass er näher gekommen war und nun gegen den Pult lehnte.  
  
“Aber-”  
  
“Nichts aber.”, ging er sofort dazwischen und lachte sanft. Selbst in dieser Situation konnte Marcos Unterbewusstsein nicht aufhören darüber zu schwärmen, wie sich seine Stimme anhörte. Er könnte dieses Lachen täglich hören, wenn es nicht gerade ihn in dieser beklagenswerten Situation gelten würde.  
  
“Ich frage mich eher, was ich getan habe, dass du solche Angst vor mir hast.”  
  
Nun schaute er wieder auf, die Stirn gerunzelt und sichtlich verwirrt. “Ich hab keine Angst.” Mit dieser Aussage hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nun, er hatte.. Angst. Aber nicht vor ihm. Nicht, direkt. Oder etwa doch? Nein, Jean machte ihm keine Angst. Unwissenheit machte ihm Angst. Oder zumindest gab ihm ein Gefühl, welches Angst ziemlich nahe kam.  
  
“Du hast keine Zeit für ein Gespräch gegeben, warst verschwunden ohne ein paar Worte und den ganzen Tag verhältst du dich mir gegenüber als würde ich dir gleich deinen Kopf abreißen. Habe ich irgendetwas getan?” Dies war nun eine überraschende Wendung der Situation, die Marco nicht so hatte kommen sehen. Allerdings beängstigte diese ihn durchaus. Er hatte so gut wie keinen Kontakt mit dem Brünetten gehabt und dennoch war er so durchschaubar wie eine Formel, die für andere unlösbar war. Er wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Jean hatte nichts falsch gemacht, nein.  
  
“Ich muss gestehen, es ist etwas.. unangenehm”, sprach er weiter und rieb sich über den Nacken, wich dem Blick des Dunkelhaarigen aus und atmete tief ein, sodass sich seine Brust stark hob, was natürlich nicht unbemerkt an Marco vorbei ging. Würde es vermutlich auch niemals. “..jetzt gerade… ein wenig, und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das irgendwie.. am besten erklären kann... Besonders hier. Ich fühle mich fast so, als werde ich von allen Seiten verurteilt.”  
  
Marco verstand nichts von all dem, was Jean von sich gab. Ging es hier überhaupt noch um das Ereignis vom Wochenende? Ging es hier überhaupt noch um ihn und seine hoffnungslose Schwärmerei?  
  
“Was meinen Sie?”  
  
Jean verzog das Gesicht beim Klang der Frage des anderen und wedelte sachte mit den Händen, bevor er sich vom Pult abstieß und den Kopf schüttelte. “Bitte ‘Sie’ mich nicht. Ich dachte, dass hätten wir jetzt schon hinter uns.”, erklärte er sich und seine Mundwinkel zuckte leicht zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Marco vermutete sofort, dass er auf Samstag anspielte, bei welchem Jean seinen Namen angeboten hatte. Er beobachtete, wie der Ältere um den Pult herum ging und seine Sachen verstaute. “Ich bezweifle, dass es heut’ noch irgendwas wird, was das Lernen angeht, also.. uhm-” Ungläubig starrte Marco ihn an, das Pochen seines Herzens übertönte beinahe die Worte Jeans und der Schwarzhaarige war sich unschlüssig, ob dies noch Realität oder Fantasie war. “..willst du.. willst du einen.. Kaffee trinken gehen, oder.. sowas?”  
  
“I-ich.. was…?”  
  
“Komm schon, das bist du mir schuldig. Für gewöhnlich lerne ich Leute erstmal kennen.”


End file.
